A Gilded Cage of Asgard
by BriannaLeigh
Summary: She can see the future even though her past is shaded in mystery.  When Loki reclaims Asgard after falling he takes someone back with him... Who will change who? Can a devil love or only hate? Post movie/Mythology/Comics M in later chapters
1. Prologue

So, this is my first shot at a fanfiction in a great long while. This is merely a prologue and chapter 1 will be a great deal longer than this. This is setting up my story. Please review! Your critiques are welcomed just as much as your compliments. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

**I own nothing in my story, Thor, Loki, Odin, etc. belong to Marvel with the very small exception of Tyrasaga... She is my character! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Gilded Cage of Asgard<strong>

I sat silently with my nose buried in the immense volume of Norse mythology. I smiled to myself as I studied the intricately drawn picture of Thor. I loved the story of the gods of old. In fact, my friends said it was an unhealthy obsession. Personally, I didn't know what was so bad about thinking that perhaps it is possible that all these gods may actually be sitting in Asgard as I read these myths. I turned the page and began to reread the story of Loki. He was the mischievous stepbrother of Thor. I smiled seeing the drawing of Loki. The green he wore seemed to stick out just as much as the red his brother wore. And his eyes seemed to gleam straight off the page.

"Tyrasaga, we're closing." I jumped slightly in surprise and smiled. My name meant "god of seeing" in old Norse so I guess one could say it was in my blood to be so attracted to these myths.

"Alright, I want to check this book out if that is alright?" I smiled softly and the librarian took the book from my hand, laughing. She knew that I had checked the book out so many times that I knew it from cover to back. She didn't mind I stood up and lightning caught my eyes outside the library window. I sighed hoping I beat whatever storm was brewing. The librarian scanned my book and I smiled walking out. I lived in a small town in New Mexico. We literally had three stores, a diner and the library. I lived in a small house at the end of town. After my adoptive mother passed away, it was simply me, myself and I. I ran a small shop out of my house selling everything from used books to art depicting Viking Gods and read tarot cards to make a living. I was a solitary soul and considering everything else I was content with my life.

I walked slowly hearing the thunder build and the wind began to pick up. Suddenly, my pupils dilated to the point that the yellowish hazel was gone. I knew what was happening. A vision was coming. I looked up at the sky as my waist length brown hair began to blow around my face. The sky was going crazy. The strangest lightning flashed through the sky. I began to run having to make it to the end of town. Just as I reached the end of town and rounded the corner to my home, a flash of lightning and a tornado-shaped cloud slammed to earth just a few miles from my front door. I stopped as the funnel slammed to Earth. Was this my vision? No, I was seeing this. This had never happened before. I knew my house wasn't far so I ran until I was safely inside. I clutched the book to my chest and knew that perhaps I should consult my cards for some insight to this obvious astrological event since my second sight seemed to fail me.

I walked into the room I kept as my reading room. Without thinking, I simply laid the book on the table as well. I had a steady and faithful clientele so I always made them feel as if this was their home too. I thought I would do a very fast five card reading. I lit some candles and turned the lighting down. I sat at the table and ran my hands over the silk cloth I placed over the table. I breathed in deeply and tried to relax. I began to shuffle the cards around. I shuffled for what seemed like forever, but I stopped when it felt right. I spread the cards out and chose five. I placed the remainder of the cards on a small table off to the side. I began to slowly flip the cards over one by one.

The first card that appeared was the magician. I contemplated that for a moment. This card meant many different things, but I sensed that this was literally a magician. I flipped over the next card and it was the fool. Usually this card indicated the person being read for. I set it down to the right of the magician leaving a space between the two for the next card. I flipped the third card over and it was the Lovers. I smiled softly and thought perhaps this wasn't going to be a bad reading after all. My hopes were soon dashed as I flipped over the next card. The tower gleamed as it crumbled from an inferno that burned within. I felt a sinking feeling in my gut and couldn't help but wonder what this all meant. I placed the card below the other three and as I flipped the final card over the feeling went from a sinking to a total free fall. The world gleamed at me in reverse and I knew that whatever was coming the world hung in the balance of it all. I sighed and leaned back in the chair. I asked aloud, "What is going on here?"

Suddenly, coldness fell upon the room. All the candles suddenly blew out except for one that stood resilient on the table where I sat. The book of Norse mythology unexpectedly flew open and the air grew colder. With each flip of the page my heart pounded with a mixture of fear and astonishment. The book stopped on the picture of Loki. I stared for a moment and then slammed the book shut. I blinked and my heart began to slow. I looked out my window and feared what fate had in store for me.


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. As promised here is the next chapter and it is most definitely longer than the last! LOL Without further adieu, here is chapter 1!

**I own nothing in my story, Thor, Loki, Odin, etc. belong to Marvel with the very small exception of Tyrasaga... She is my character! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Gilded Cage of Asgard - Chapter 1<strong>

I sat silently sipping a cup of my favorite tea. I stared off into the desert from my back porch and my mind began to float into a steady stream of thought. Weeks had passed since the night of my reading. I reflected thoughtfully on the events that had occurred in a small town not far from ours. The town was called Puente Antiguo and it had become a mecca of the unexplained. First, auroras were happening so frequently some people began to say that the sky was going to fall and the end of days was soon to follow. I couldn't help but laugh at all that talk. Every time something happens in life that can't necessarily be explained by science people had to place it in the Ragnarok box or at least that's what I called it. Then there was the strange explosions that destroyed most of the town, but yet no one wanted to talk about it or at least they weren't allowed to. And there was the mysterious blonde that everyone had talked about whom had saved people during the explosions. I couldn't help but sigh with relief feeling that this is what my cards had predicted. All was calm now and life was back to normal. I soon realized that this would be a false sense of security that I lulled myself into.

A loud knock stirred me from my thoughts. I stood up from the stoop I was sitting on and walked towards my front door. I glanced towards the large antique grandfather clock that proudly declared the hour was close to midnight. I shrugged thinking that perhaps this was a customer of mine coming either to receive a reading or simply to visit. Either way, living in a small town, you never believed it to be a stranger at your door. I set my cup of tea on a small table by the front door and opened the door. I was met by an outsider of my small town, not a neighbor.

"I'm so sorry, sir, but I'm done giving readings for the day. Please come back tomorrow." I smiled as graciously as I could and went to shut my door. A hand came up quickly and stopped the door. As the enigmatic stranger looked up at me his gaze locked me in.

"I know the hour is quite late, but I have been referred to you by the librarian just down the road. She says that you can discover the answers I search for so desperately at the present time." He spoke like no one I had ever met. His words seemed to almost seethe with an elegance and sophistication that I had never come across before.

"Ms. Junie Firkey sometimes speaks out of turn, but if she sent you then it must be important… Please come in and go to the room on the right. I'll be right with you." I smiled softly again and as the man walked into the foyer of my home I was astounded by the attractiveness of this man. His black hair seemed to almost take on a raven hue. His eyes were as green as a meadow in Ireland and there was a hushed intensity behind them. He stood taller than I but not by much. I was 5'10" so he was over 6 feet. He seemed to glide as he walked and his physique was amazing not because a great muscle mass, but he was lean and almost seemed to have a regal nature to it. All this was offset by the beautifully smooth pallor his skin possessed.

"Take your time… I have a great deal to ask." His voice knocked me out of my semi-trance and I nodded grabbing my teacup. I went to my kitchen and quickly made myself and my mysterious guest a cup of tea. I would read his tea leaves at the very end of our session. I carried both porcelain cups gently and made my way to the reading room. When I walked in, the lights had been dimmed and every candle in the room had been lit. I looked around wondering how he had lit them all so fast, but figuring it was inconsequential I placed the cup in front of him and sat down across the table from him. I noticed the book of mythology still sitting on the table and I quickly went to reach for it.

"Let me just get this out of the way…" I said to my company and suddenly he placed his hand on the book.

"No, leave it. Perhaps this will help with my questions as well. Ms. Firkey said that you also had a wonderful knowledge of Norse mythology. You see, I'm interested finding something of use and being a historian, as you are, know that there are many things hidden in those myths." His voice seemed to almost ooze with an undertone of animosity, almost as if he knew these people and places personally.

"I'm certainly not a historian, Mr. …" I trailed off, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." I tried to ask politely and tactfully. I was hopefully he had not seen the momentary lapse of brain activity that I had experienced looking at him.

"I didn't tell you my name. Perhaps you can figure that out during the reading, Tyrasaga Sornsin." He said as the left corner of his mouth quirked into a smile. I swallowed hard and began to fiddle with my necklace. Never had a man made me feel so uneasy and at ease at the same time before. There seemed to be a familiarity to him, but never had I seen this man before.

"Umm, shall we get on with the reading?" I smiled nervously and placed the deck of tarot cards in front of him. "Shuffle, please…" I sipped my tea and dared not look at him straight on. His gaze seemed like it could discover all there was to know about a person with a simple glance. He shuffled the cards and stopped. "Now, chose five cards." I said. He pulled the cards out and pushed them towards me. I took the cards and suddenly I felt that he was intently watching me. I sighed deeply and began to flip the cards. The first card was the magician. My heart skipped a moment. The memory of my own reading and the event that followed flooded my mind. The only difference this time was the magician faced the man across from me. I flipped the next card and it was the fool. The card was then followed by the lovers. I flipped the final two cards over and they were as expected the tower and the world. I stared in disbelief. What this meant hadn't already passed as I had originally thought, but I realized that the events were leading up to this.

"So, what does the future hold for me? Do I find what I seek?" His voice seemed to ooze a sinister tone underneath the silver one.

"I'm sorry, I don't know…" I went to grab the cards and as I reached for them he grabbed my wrist. Suddenly, my eyes dilated and a vision overwhelmed all my senses. The red brother fights the green… the brother of the hammer and the brother of magic trade blows… the red dominates the green… the green screams that he will never see her again as the red prepares to sacrifice… the rainbow shatters… waves… a father clings to both sons… falling… I gasp back into reality.

"What? Did your sight show you something, my dear?" He asked it so calmly as if he knew what he had done with his touch. I was frozen unsure of what was going on. He slowly rose and grabbed the book. "I have to admit that I've always been amused in the way you Midgardians admire Thor above all others. A selfish, foolish little boy who believes that all of the nine realms' problems can be solved with his hammer and he becomes the savior of all." I watched him remaining silent. Could this really be happening? Here I was… about to be murdered or worse by some lunatic who was obsessed with Norse mythology. A fitting end I suppose to end life at the hand of something that I loved.

"Now, this fellow right here has always been my hero. How about you, Tyra? Do you care if I call you Tyra for short? Why should we be so formal?" He asked knowing that this whole situation was in his control. He set the book down in front of me opened to the page with the portrait of Loki. Suddenly, things began to make sense.

The two brothers in my vision, one of red and one of green, this must have been Thor and Loki. I couldn't believe what was happening though. These were myths, not facts. They had no basis in reality, or at least I thought. My gaze slowly moved from the book to this madcap. I couldn't help but see a small resemblance between the man before me and the green brother from my vision. However, something was different. This man wore modern clothes and there was an ominous feeling he emanated. The sadness that Loki had expressed in my vision was so strong. I felt my heart pound furiously in my chest.

The stranger had turned towards the window with his back to me now. I thought that this could be my chance to get out of here. I slowly and silently rose from my seat with the stealth of any great warrior. I dared not make a sound and I went to sneak out the door. Suddenly, he turned around and I froze in the spot I stood.

"You Midgardians are all the same… Always believing you have the upper hand…" He began to walk towards me and I backed against the wall. I felt for sure that this was it. My life would end in this way. "Be still, Tyra. I only desire your cooperation and help." He walked until he was merely inches away from me. Suddenly, my necklace caught his eye. He stared at it intently. "It can't be…" He went to reach for it and I instinctively grasped on to it. After all, it was all I had from wherever it was I had come from. My mother had told me that the day I came into her life was a magical one. The night before I was left on her doorstep a beautiful aurora lit the night sky and the next morning she heard a soft crying coming from her front door. When she opened it, I laid neatly tucked into a large basket wearing a white dress and a necklace with the Uruz runic symbol. I never took it off.

He smiled and let an airy laugh escape his lips. "My dear, I must confess I have not been entirely forthcoming with you. You see, I had heard rumors in Asgard that father had sent a special young woman to Earth many years ago… Now there was no proof of this and even mother had no idea if this was true and of course, Heimdall would never tell a soul if Odin commanded he not…" He placed one hand on each side me on the wall, pinning me. "And on this special child there was a key to Asgard. A way into the kingdom that did not require the blessed Bifrost… This key was forged from every sacred metal from all nine realms…" He slowly looked directly into my eyes and my heart skipped a beat from both fear and almost excitement. "Tell me, my darling Tyra, where did you obtain this necklace from? I must know who owned it originally." He eyed me as if waiting to detect a lie.

I simply wanted out of this situation so I decided that perhaps trying a lie was my way out was best. "The original owner… she…. uh… "I stuttered terribly feeling his breath on my face, mere centimeters separating us. "She died and it was willed to me." I hoped the lie would pass as gospel, but fate had something far greater in store.

He backed away and I finally took a full breath after what seemed to be an eternity. "If that is so then I should be able to take the necklace off of you no problem…" He stuck out his hand and suddenly the necklace stood straight out from my neck. I went to reach for it and he simply waved his hand and I was immobile. I stood as a statue. He gritted his teeth and the rope to the necklace dug into the back of my neck. Tears formed in my eyes as the burning intensified from the friction of the rope. I could no longer take it and I shouted, "STOP! Please, I have had it since birth! PLEASE!"

He laughed and clapped his hands together. All my muscles relaxed and I fell to my knees. He strode back over to me and knelt down, "Now see my dear it will never pay to lie to me. May I gather from this lesson that we will be on a more truthful path between us now?" I nodded silently and would not look up.

"Now since we have come together in an understanding, let me properly introduce myself…" He stood and backed away from me slightly. I looked up ever so slightly and suddenly his garb changed. His chest glowed brilliant with his golden armor. Leather boots clung to his calves and breeches of olive green hugged his thighs. A gloriously regal cape seemed to almost glow supernaturally in the most brilliant of greens. He walked back directly in front of me and I looked up into his face.

"I am Loki, son of Odin, rightful heir to Asgard. You will be my passage back to what is rightfully mine. Resistance is not an option… You are now my prisoner."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thanks!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the lovely reviews once again! I'm sorry for the delay in update, but work has been hectic. I hope you think the wait was worth it. Chapter 3 is already in the making and will be up shortly! Once again I own nothing buy Tyra! Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p>I looked at him in disbelief. <em>How could this be happening?<em> This was the only thought that kept running through my mind. In a matter of only a handful of minutes, my life had been completely turned upside down. Myths that I had believed to be nothing more than fables were suddenly real. Not only were they real, but I was from them. My mind hurried to wrap itself around what was going on when suddenly his voice snapped me back from my fogged over thoughts.

"I know this must be a great deal to try to absorb all at once, my dear, but we have a very busy schedule to keep." He waved his hands and suddenly a golden shackle appeared. The metal gleamed as if it were newly polished. I watched him intently. One did not have to be psychic to know what was going to happen next. He smiled slyly at me and I knew that it was now or never to try to make a break for it. I marshaled all the courage I could out of my gut and with as much might as I could I laid back and kicked him square in the chest with both legs. To my surprise, he flew backwards into the wall. I shuffled to my feet, but as I rounded the corner I was met by Loki. I cried out in surprise and he laughed, grinning widely as a Cheshire cat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the projection of Loki disappear.

"Did you truly think that I would underestimate a fellow Asgardian especially one as special as yourself?" He suddenly, without any warning this time, latched the golden chain around my wrist. I pulled at it hard and he laughed almost maniacally as I struggled. The chain led to a notch on the armor that held firm.

"So, just for reference, I'm supposed to walk around town with a GOLDEN CHAIN latching me to your waist like some damned lap dog?" I almost screamed it before retaining my control.

He let out an almost airy purr as a laugh and started to back me into a corner. I stumbled backwards until I felt to hallway wall. He leaned in close and my breath became shallow.

"As enticing as that sounds, if I needed merely a lap dog, some ordinary Midgardian would suffice for that and please do not misjudge me either… Your chain is much more than it seems. Your chain is forged of Uru and Scabrite. These two metals are virtually indestructible, so try as you will you will never break the chain." With a wave of his hands, the chain dissolved.

I immediately took off running, but suddenly I was pulled back into Loki. He smiled slyly, "You see, I'm full of tricks… If you keep this up though, I have another chain linked to a wonderfully fashioned collar. This is much more comfortable, I assure you. I might also be less inclined to hide the collar."

I yanked back from him, but not too far not exactly wanting to be up close and personal at that specific moment.

He glared at me a moment as if contemplating my fate at that very moment. A shiver flew up my spine and I stayed deathly still. He leaned in close to my face and whispered, "You might show me a bit more respect young one…" he wrapped a hand around my throat and pressed his fingers together slightly, "after all, I hold your life in my hands."

He let go and I breathed in deeply. "I understand." I agreed trying to hide my current odium I felt for him.

"I understand what?" He went to reach for me again.

"I understand, _SIR._" I emphasized the final word not feeling like enduring any more discomfort than I absolutely had to. After all, I was currently chained to a mythical fiend and had no desire to anger him further.

"Now, dear Tyra, it is time for you to help me find something I desperately need for my return to Asgard. You see when I fell from grace; so to speak, I lost something important to me. A certain Jotunheim relic was in my possession…" I couldn't help but interrupt out of inquisitiveness.

"Are you talking about Jotunheim, as in one of the Nine Worlds in mythology? Land of the Frost Giants?" I looked at him with a doubtful look and a laugh escaped my lips. Part of my mind still asked if he was truly a god or just a madman.

He stared at me a moment and then he grinned widely and placed his hands together. The silence between us was uncomfortable and unable to hide my nervousness I swallowed hard. "My dear, perhaps we should go over the rules… after all, you have lived with mortals for so many years now…" He said looking at me with deviousness I never had seen in my life. "Actually there is but one rule…" He paused for a very long time never even taking a breath when suddenly he grabbed my upper arms and began to slowly push me up against the wall. I looked at him and winced slightly as his fingers dug into the flesh of my exposed arms.

His gaze had changed now. He no longer possessed that mischievous twinkle that hid behind his emerald eyes. They seemed to simply possess you altogether. "You _WILL_ obey _EVERYTHING_ I command without question. You will never interrupt and you will speak only when spoken too…" His teeth gritted together and each word slithered through his teeth like a cobra out of a basket. At this moment though I figured I was standing with the deadlier of the two.

"I'm sorry…" I paused momentarily thinking of something that would calm him and make him believe I truly was subservient, "your Majesty. I am here for your will and yours alone, Highness." His grip loosened and I immediately knelt on one knee to show my allegiance. I swallowed trying to hide the nausea that rose into my throat. I looked up at him and his mouth curved into a half smile.

"I'm so happy we are in agreement now." He extended his hand and I took it, rising. "You will soon learn that I can be incredibly kind and tender. I so hate being violent. That is more my brother's cup of tea…" He smiled fully, "So, shall we go look for the relic now?"

I nodded, "Your wish is my command, Majesty."

He laughed heartily, "Oh! That does have a certain ring to it, doesn't it? Soon all of Asgard will bow before me once more and declare their allegiance to their King! But, for the moment at hand, let us concentrate on the Casket shall we?" He took my hand and we walked out of my home. The full moon glowed and illuminated the quiet town. I knew that I would never see this place again. Even though I knew now that this was not where I was from, I felt my heart sink knowing that this would be the final time I'd lay eyes on everything I loved.

"You will see, Tyra, this mortal world compares not to the glories of Asgard. A golden city bathed in even more golden sunlight. You will see where you come from soon and if you are as obedient as I know you can be you will reap the rewards of being faithful and loyal to me." He looked at me and I knew that my sadness was coming through. I couldn't help but let a single tear fall down my cheek. Suddenly, thunder rumbled and I could feel rain in the air.

"It seems, my dear, you share a skill with my brother. You can manipulate the elements. You don't even need that hammer either." He laughed. I had never connected the coincidence, but it made sense to me. When my mother had passed away, I cried for weeks. That was the year our small town almost flooded. When I would come home from school and someone had hurt my feelings, as I cried into my mother's arms, rain would gently fall outside. I can say that one time I became so angry at someone that the winds were so strong it knocked down whole power poles.

The rain stopped quickly never coming past a sprinkle. Loki turned to me and smiled, "See… I cannot wait to see everything you can do…" I looked at him wondering if that comment had a double entendre. I decided to push it from my mind.

"Your necklace will show us where the relic is. If I am to understand the stories correctly, anything you wish to find all you must do is hold the necklace and think of the object and you will be shown where it is." Loki explained matter-of-factly. I looked at him for a moment and tried to quickly devise a plan to throw him off the track of the relic. I held the necklace and thought of the relic. Suddenly, I saw the path clearly to where it was. The relic wasn't far, but a group of men were scanning it with machines.

"Where is my relic?" He glowered at me. His eyes began to pierce right through me once again.

I suddenly devised a plan. If the necklace could take us to Asgard, then perhaps it could bring things from Asgard to Earth. "Your relic is not far from here a few miles to the east. It awaits your reclamation, Majesty." He smiled reassuringly.

"Wonderful, now, since I have no way to get there you must take us there. And just in case anyone is waiting for us…" He waved his hands and he was dressed in a beautiful suit. He looked like someone of power and importance. Another wave of his hands and a badge appeared. He placed it on the lapel of the jacket. He looked at me and arched a brow. "You will certainly not do looking like that." I probably would have taken offense if I thought I wouldn't be punished in some way for my insolence. He waved his hand and suddenly my jeans, black tank top and ballet flats changed. I was wearing a white button up top, black pencil skirt and black heels that most women would kill for.

I became very aware of the outfit when I realized that Loki was staring at me. He began to button his jacket and adjust his belt buckle. I blushed bright red and my heart pounded. He smiled, "Don't flatter yourself. I was admiring my work, not yours." I couldn't help but feel the sting of his words. He certainly was gifted at demeaning someone in the blink of an eye.

I walked to my car and we both climbed in. He looked around and I could feel the words sting already without having to hear them. "Even though I'm not as experienced with the mortal world as you I do know that this will not do either if we are to be believed to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. or otherwise. This car must be a relic itself…" He snickered and with another wave of his hand and we sat in a beautiful new Mercedes Benz. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but wonder if Loki ever did anything under the top instead of over.

I started the car and figured that this would all be over soon. We drove in silence and every few minutes I could feel him watching me. I dared not look over and kept my eyes on the road. We arrived at the site about 2:00 in the morning. I could feel exhaustion creeping up on me, but I breathed in deeply as we began to pull up to the guard shack.

"Remember, Tyra, I am very talented in many things and you have no idea what could happen to you if you choose to disobey. When asked who you are here to see, ask for Agent Coulson. I have a feeling he is behind this circus. Tell him, Dr. Selvig sent us from the Foster Research Center." He placed his head on his hand and leaned against the door nonchalantly.

I stopped at the guard shack. "Who are you here to see, ma'am?"

"We're here for a meeting with Agent Coulson. It is Dr. Laufeyson and his assistant, Ms. Black." I smiled at the guard and even batted my eyelashes to add effect.

"Wait here." He walked into the shack and I sighed in relief. I knew we were in.

"So, the angel has some devil in her after all." He smiled. "You are doing wonderfully. Just a few more minutes and I'll have what is mine."

The guard sauntered back and smiled at me. "You are clear. Pull in and his assistant will meet you." I smiled and nodded not knowing how Loki had pulled this off. His powers were amazing and I was yet to see them all. I only hoped that my plan would play out as I hoped. We parked and we made our way to his assistant. We walked in silently behind the assistant. The only noise was the sound of our shoes across the makeshift flooring of the temporary city we were being led through. We round a corner and were led into Coulson's office.

"Agent Coulson, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Laufeyson. This is my assistant, Ms. Black." Loki extended his hand and I soon followed suit. I smiled genuinely and waited quietly for any indication that my input or acting skills were needed. "Now, I understand that a certain relic was found and my expertise was needed in identifying it." Loki grinned widely and Coulson looked at him oddly in suspicion.

I decided to jump in to keep his mind on the object at hand. "Agent Coulson, we would greatly appreciate seeing this relic to better understand what we are looking at. The quicker we determine what it is, the quicker you can know what you are working with."

"You're right, Ms. Black. Shall we?" He opened a sliding reflective door and before us sat a brilliant blue object. My eyes widened slightly as the blue object began to react to something. I could only assume it was Loki. Loki began to move towards the relic his eyes sparkling with something between joy, wickedness and rage. I knew that I would have to act fast.

"So, Dr. Laufeyson, do you have any idea on what we have here?"

"Oh, Agent Coulson, you have a very rare object indeed on your hands. This is a genuine relic from Asgard itself. This is the Casket of Ancient Winters… which is rather unfortunate for you…" He smiled and went to reach for the relic.

"And why is that, doctor?" Agent Coulson watched him once again the suspicion creeping into expression.

"Oh, Agent Coulson, you cannot work this or tap its power. Only a Jotun has the ability to tap into this…" His fingers wrapped around the Casket and I noticed a blue tinge creep up the skin of his fingers.

Without further hesitation, I took hold of my necklace. I breathed deeply and prayed this would work. Loki turned towards me and knew that I was up to something. I locked eyes with him and I screamed out toward the sky, "By the power bestowed by Odin, I call for THOR!" Loki screamed out in a rage as thunder clapped from above us.

I quickly ducked behind a desk as the wind picked up. I didn't know what Loki would do, but I figured that Thor could possibly stop him. With a screech and in a thunderous, dust filled cloud something slammed to Earth. I peeked around the desk and there stood Thor. His brilliant red cloak blew slightly and he looked around. The look on his face told that he had no idea how he had gotten here.

"Hello, brother. I had feared that I would never see you again." I watched in fear staying deathly quiet. Loki walked up to him and hugged him tightly. I looked frantically to see where the relic had gone. It no longer was in sight. I couldn't help, but feel anger towards his false display of emotion.

"Loki! Brother! I can't believe it! In all the Nine Realms, I never thought I would see you again." His genuine happiness and hearty hug expressed how he felt to see his brother. My heart ached knowing that Loki could never return that sort of love to someone. After all, there was no room for love with all that rage and hate living there. "How did you get me to Midgard? I destroyed the Bifrost." Thor questioned releasing his brother from his grasp.

Loki smiled, "Oh, brother, it was not I who discovered the way to Midgard, but the myth among myths… Please, Tyra, show my brother the wonderful woman who has discovered a path between our worlds…" Loki choked back his anger not wanting to tip off Thor just quite yet. I stood up breathless. I was unsure of what Loki was planning and then it dawned on me… Where had all the agents gone? I turned towards the agents and they seemed to almost be paused in real time. This was more of Loki's magic.

"My lady, your beauty overshadows that of all the wonders in Valhalla." He smiled and it comforted me slightly as he kissed my hand. Perhaps, everything would be okay. Loki's lip quivered trying to suppress a snarl. Thor looked around at the agents in the room. "Brother, what is wrong with these people? Why do they seem as statues?" Thor looked puzzled and I dared not say a word.

Loki smiled disarmingly towards his brother. "It must be from your unexpected arrival here. Perhaps, an after effect, brother?" His silver tongue was at work once again. Thor turned his back to his brother and before he could do anything against him Loki waved his hands and the relic appeared. In a split second Loki froze Thor and I was left alone to fend for myself once again. He waved his hands once again and the relic was gone. I looked at him and my stomach twisted in terror.

"You have been a very wicked little girl, Tyra…" He walked towards me and I knew there was nowhere to go. He grabbed my wrist and the shackle appeared. He ripped it off with a growl and I tried to pull away. Tears flowed as rain down my cheeks as he twisted my wrist within his hand, sadistically. "No tears now, precious, I warned you." He pulled me close to him and suddenly another golden chain emerged from another hiding place on his person. I struggled and he spun me around, one arm around my chest holding me close and the other holding the chain. "This will look magnificent on you!" A maniacal laugh sprung from his lips and I could feel his breath on my neck. Without another word, Loki fastened the collar around my neck. He let me go and he laughed once again.

"Now, shall we go to Asgard? I'm glad you brought Thor here, really… In the end you made my homecoming much easier." He smiled at me and I stayed silent in defiance. I had backed away as far as I could from him. Suddenly, he yanked the titanic chain and I jerked forward into him. I stopped myself from slamming into him and my hands rested on his chest. "Take me to Asgard…" I nodded and took hold of my necklace. "By the power bestowed by Odin, take us to Asgard!" As he held me, suddenly we were flying through the cosmos faster than anything in world. Colors blended into a rainbow of beauty and stars zipped by as if nothing more than a car passing in the night.

As we came to a stop, I looked up at this city before me. Never had I seen something so beautiful. Gold palaces gleamed in the sun. The road before us shone like a brilliant rainbow.

"The Bifrost or at least what's left of it…" Loki said coldly. "Welcome to Asgard…" He turned towards me and without warning he grabbed the necklace ripping it from my neck. "I'll just hold on to this now… I do not think I want Thor ruining my coronation just yet… COME!" With that, we made our way down the Bifrost towards the Palace pulling my golden chain the whole way. I knew that I was truly his prisoner now and realized that the only way to escape was to obey… or perhaps there was another way?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 3 all ready to go! I hope you all enjoy it! Please review and pass the word along if you like my story! The lullaby used is a wonderful poem that is in the common domain... I have given credit where credit is properly due... If you wish to hear what the song sounds like listen here** w w w. o d i n s - g i f t . com / p o w n / i t s o o n w i l l b e e v e n i n g (please leave spaces out)** . ****Any questions about the domain of the poem you can read that here w w w. o d i n s - g i f t . com / N a v i g a t i o n / c o m m o n d o m a i n _ m a c h a (please leave spaces out). I own nothing in this story other than my own character, Tyrasaga. Marvel is the proud owner Loki. Read, enjoy and please review! Thanks.**

* * *

><p>He dragged me relentlessly along the remainder of the Bifrost. Exhaustion hung heavy all over my body and I fought the urge to merely pass out. I refused for fear of what he would do to me for slowing his "triumphant" return. I couldn't help but concede that he was right about one thing… the collar was far more uncomfortable than I could have imagined. It was far thicker and wider and I was unable to look anywhere but forward. I slowed and he jerked me hard. I fell hard onto the Bifrost. I groaned and struggled to stand once again. All my muscles ached and violently screamed out for rest. He jerked my once again and I fell to all fours. "Please… I beg of you… I cannot go on…" I looked up at him with such weakness I could barely hold my head up.<p>

He turned to me and I saw some of that hardness disappear from his eyes, but he struggled to keep up his dangerous façade. "Well, we cannot stay HERE…" He looked at me. I figured he was watching me waiting for me to rise. I went to push myself up and to my surprise, I suddenly felt arms wrap around me and take hold of me under my legs and around my back. Loki had actually picked me up. Was he actually helping me? At this point, I didn't care if he did or didn't, I was just relieved that I would get some rest. I stayed quiet not exactly sure what to say at first and then a meek and humble "thank you" escaped my lips. He looked at me almost puzzled.

"Do not get used to this… I merely do not have the time to wait for your fragile Midgardian form to adjust to Asgard once again…" I nodded. As we walked, his stride started to put me to sleep. Even though I fought Morpheus' release into that of the Dream World, I couldn't fight it any longer and slipped off to sleep. In my sleep, I turned slightly curling up against the warmth that emanated from his godly form. Loki tensed up slightly. In my sleep I wrapped my arms around his neck and drifted farther off to sleep.

Loki found himself looking at me silently as he completely stopped walking. _You are angelic, _he thought to himself. He shook his head and looked up the steps to Odin's palace. These thoughts disturbed him. How could someone have this effect on him? He had just fallen for his father and his brother. His darker side kicked in suddenly and violently.

He threw me to the ground and I groaned waking up with a throbbing achiness all over my body. He had thrown me on the stairs and he smiled like a little boy who had just stuck gum in my hair. "Morning, _princess…_" His words were spiteful and having regained enough strength I rose almost defiantly. He frowned slightly as I ruined his gloating.

"I couldn't have my prisoner being carried across the threshold like a new maiden bride…" He looked at me and almost scoffed.

Without thinking my anger got the best of me, "I'm surprised you had the strength, sire, after all I thought it was Thor that had the strength." My anger soon gave way to fear after realizing what I had just done.

He slowly drew the golden chain towards himself and pulled me completely against him. The heat that had provided rest and comfort now made me deathly aware of his power and his malcontent with me. "Perhaps you believe your worth far greater than it actually is… I have returned to Asgard why do I still need you?" He grinned wickedly and lifted me to my tiptoes by the gilded collar.

"Your majesty… I beg your forgiveness and assure you that I can be of use further…" I pleaded in a whisper unsure of my fate. He smiled and laughed letting me go.

"I do so enjoy watching you plea… It's quite… intoxicating." He laughed and I simply stayed quiet. If there was one thing I had learned in my short time with Loki was that his genius and madness often danced and I never knew which one would tire first and resign to the dark recesses of his mind. "Now, as we enter court, we must attire you properly. These Midgardian clothes will not do." With a wave of his hand his clothes changed to the shades of green, gold and black that he had worn before. My clothes suddenly changed as well. I no more looked like an executive from some corporation. My hair fell from its bun and it fell into raven curls that cascaded down my back. My business attire changed into a beautifully crafted dress. It was cut in a Renaissance cut and fit my body perfectly. The dress was made of the most brilliant emerald silk that seemed to be almost weightless it was so delicate. A golden belt hung from my waist and dangled the entire length of the skirt. Black boots with the most petite of heels clung to my calves and thigh high hose sat underneath. "That is far better. Now come and meet my wonderful family and friends." He seemed to glow in excitement. I followed closely behind as my chain rattled slightly filling the silence that fell between us. He stopped for a moment and looked at me. With a wave of his hands, the chain disappeared, but the collar remained.

Loki searched and the palace seemed abandoned. Suddenly two guards came walking towards us. Loki whispered quickly, "I will hide around the corner while you ask them what is going on." He hid quietly and shoved me out.

"Excuse me, guards, where is everyone this day?" I tried to speak as much like an Asgardian as I possibly could.

The guards bowed slightly assuming I must be royalty of some sort. "My lady, Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep once again. Lady Frigga believes it is the trauma of Loki's fall and now the disappearance of Thor. All court activities are cancelled forthwith. There is no one to govern Asgard. We fear invasion from Jotunheim in retaliation of the attempted destruction of their land." The guides bowed slightly and walked off into the distance. Loki strode from behind his hiding place.

"Perhaps the heavens have seen fit to make way for the rightful heir." He smiled and began walking down a beautifully sculpted hallway. I walked behind him unsure of where we were going. We came to a magnificent golden door and Loki pushed them open effortlessly. Before me was a massive golden bed with a beautiful woman sitting next to it. A golden dome enveloped an older man who lay on a bed of furs. This must be Odin, the Allfather. Never in all my wildest dreams did I ever think I would gaze upon not only one god, but the whole of the Norse mythos.

Frigga looked up from her husband and gasped in surprise.

"Surprised to see me mother? I know I have an uncanny sense of timing. I have returned to claim Asgard as its rightful ruler." He walked towards his mother who remained very quiet. "I think you know, mother that your resistance or any other's would be an act of foolishness." Frigga seemed to know that he was right. With Thor stranded on Earth at the moment, no warrior in the realm stood a chance against the sorcery of Loki. Frigga's gaze turned towards me and a hand clasped over her mouth.

"It can't be…" She simply said. Loki looked at her and then at me knowing there was something she was hiding about me.

"It seems, mother, you are not being entirely honest with me about my new prisoner." Loki strode towards his mother and I began to follow. He turned towards me, "Stay where you are." I stayed still and remained silent.

"It simply is shocking, Loki. You come back. You have with you a prisoner. A Midgardian in strange lands nonetheless." Frigga remained firm, but gentle in her conviction. Loki smiled gently and hugged his mother. "Would you lie to your son, mother?" He asked coldly.

"She is not lying to you, sire." I said boldly hoping I could convince him. Loki turned back to me and walked toward me. He looked at me with a quizzical look and I smiled softly, "I told you that I can be of further use. My power not only lies in the divination of the future, but I can also see if someone is trying to deceive another and she is not." Loki ran a hand over my cheek and smiled slyly.

"Good, then shall we all make our way to the throne room? My destiny awaits." Loki walked in front of me and I turned towards Frigga for a moment. I bowed my head and smiled. She smiled back and I knew she knew that I had tricked the Trickster himself. I hurried behind Loki not wanting to tip him off. I enjoyed the latitude he granted the length of chain that bound me to him.

We soon arrived at the throne room. The Allfather's throne glistened in the Asgardian sun. Loki walked down the golden steps and made his way slowly to the throne. He placed his hands behind his back as he walked. As I followed behind him a vision overcame me. Thor walked down the steps triumphantly while throngs of people clapped and cheered. Frigga and Loki stood on one side of Odin's throne with a dark-haired woman while three other men stood on the other. This had been Thor's coronation day, but as the vision continued I knew that Loki had ruined it. The vision concluded with Odin explaining to Loki that he was Laufey's son and that he had saved him from abandonment and death. My eyes cleared and when I turned towards the direction I last saw Loki I discovered him inches from me staring intently.

"And what did my little oracle divine this time?" He circled around me slowly like a vulture to its prey.

I knew that I should not lie about my vision, "Your brother's coronation." I decided to lower my voice unsure who knew his secret, "And your conversation with your father in the relic vault." I looked at him and his face turned in anger, "Never talk of the conversation again!" I lowered my head and remained silent. He walked away from me and towards the throne. Frigga walked up beside me and touched my arm gently as if to comfort me from the coming storm.

"Bring me my helmet from the vaults." Loki commanded one of the guards. The guard looked toward Frigga to obtain approval and she nodded quickly. The guard scurried off.

"Tyra, come here." I walked to his side. "Think me not a tyrant, my treasured seer, but rather an ally and friend…" He looked at me and sadness seemed to emanate from his eyes. A part of me wanted to believe this tender side but I knew eventually the devil would come out in him once again. I couldn't help but think that perhaps I saw a side of him that everyone else neglected. I sighed and made a decision to show a side of people he often never saw himself.

I hesitantly outstretched my hand and touched his leather clad forearm. "I do, sire, I know that you truly want only the best for those around you and your realm. May I find a place to sleep now?" I asked quietly withdrawing my hand. He nodded silently, "Take her to my private chambers. Latch the doors once she is settled." Loki never looked at me and I sighed in relief. I followed the guards he had ordered to take me, and a realization hit me hard, to his private chambers. I truly had no room to protest. At least, I thought, it was better than the alternatives such as the dungeon or even one of the lesser of the nine realms. The guards walked silently as we made our way to his room. They pushed open the massive doors and I walked in slowly. They left quickly as if frightened by this place and I heard the latch click loudly and the echo seemed to go on forever. The room was dark, so dark in fact I couldn't see past a few feet in front of me. Only the light that seeped through the cracks of the doors gave me any clue to this room. I realized for the first time in my whole ordeal I was truly frightened. Frightened not only for what was presently happening but for what could happen. I found a chair close to the door and sat waiting.

Loki stood for a long while without taking a breath. I had touched him… tenderly. There was no violence or malice in my voice. I _sympathized_ with him. How could this be? After all that he had done to me. My warmth seemed to linger on his sleeve and my scent remained. I always smelled of roses and the morning dew of Midgard. He sucked in a breath finally as the footsteps of the guards broke the silence.

"Your majesty, I've returned with the item you requested." The guard shook as he walked over to hand the horned helmet of Loki's to him. Loki turned and took the helmet from him placing it on his head. He smiled looking out at Frigga and the guards. He turned towards the staff, Gungnir. He walked to it and wrapped his hand around it once more. The power he felt coursed through his veins. He was complete again.

"Mother, prepare everyone for a glorious banquet tomorrow night. Asgard's one and rightful ruler has returned. There will be a celebration of merriment and joy. Anyone who thinks or believes different will become intimately acquainted with our dungeons. At midday tomorrow, assemble Sif, the Warriors Three and Heimdall. They will swear their allegiance to me, their King. This is my final word for the evening." Loki walked down the steps from the throne, his emerald cape flowing on each step like a waterfall of green. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm being a dreadful host to my guest. I must go _attend_ to her." He laughed and couldn't help but enjoy the reaction of Frigga and the guards. He knew what response that would elicit and he enjoyed every second of it. In reality, he merely desired her company for a while. He found himself walking at a steady and determined pace.

I sat silently for what seemed like hours. The day had changed to night since I was brought to his room. I still sat in the same chair unsure of what to do. When the moon rose, whatever covered his windows raised letting moonlight stream in. I assumed this was some sort of enchantment. I walked over to the window and looked over all of Asgard. I sat in the window sill and fear drifted away. My head rested against the wall. I sighed deeply feeling for the first time in my life that I belonged. A lullaby drifted into memory that my mother had sung to me. Before I knew it, the tune escaped my lips. Unbeknownst to me, Loki had entered silently and was listening to me.

"_It soon will be evening, it soon will be night. You go now to slumber till morning is bright._

_The Gods all are guarding you, your dreams and your sleep. They love you as I do you´re safe in their keep._

_Sleep well! Sleep well! My sweet child, sleep well! My sweet child, sleep well!_

_It soon will be evening, it soon will be night. My song is your blanket; my love is your light._

_The Gods all are with you, keep watch over you. So sleep now, my darling, till morning is new._

_Sleep well! Sleep well! My sweet child, sleep well! My sweet child, sleep well!" _ (© Michaela Macha)

I sat quietly once I had finished. Loki had silently walked to my side but I did not notice him standing beside me. He moved with the stealth of the greatest of warriors and only when he wanted to be noticed did you know he was there. He watched me bathe in the moonlight and he could scarcely catch his breath. He thought that my voice sounded more heavenly than anything Valhalla could dream of possessing.

He knelt close to my ear and whispered, "That was absolutely intoxicating. Perhaps you are a siren, madam."

I jumped in surprise never having heard him enter the room. I struggled to find words quickly, "Thank you, sire. It was a lullaby my mother sang to me often when I was a child. I was just admiring Asgard and it made me think of that song." I clasped my hands gently in front of me feeling my cheeks flush. The heat was a combination of someone hearing me sing and Loki's silver tongue. He walked closer to me and I instinctively wanted to back away, but stayed still. He looked down at me slightly, as he was slightly taller than I, "You were right, oracle, your gifts are many and always hold a surprise in them." We were so close that I could feel his warmth. Suddenly, he turned and walked toward a gigantic mantle. I could make out the shape in the moonlight. With a wave of his hands, the fire suddenly ignited. I jumped back in surprise. He looked at me and laughed softly.

"Just to keep us warm. Asgard can be quite chilly this time of season." He walked over to a great chest of drawers. He pulled one open and pulled something out. "We must get some rest…" I stiffened up seeing only one bed in the room. It's as if he could sense my muscles tightening and looked at me. "I am no barbarian, madam. You can have my bed and I will sleep on the window sill. I have done it many times before." He smiled holding what I assumed to be his night clothes. He walked to the door of the room, "Maid… MAID!" He yelled and a woman came running.

"Yes, your majesty?" She asked simply.

"Bring some night clothes for my guest. Bring the best ones Asgard offers…" She ran off and he waited at the door. The woman returned shortly and handed them to Loki. She curtsied quickly and turned to leave.

Loki stopped her and ordered, "Tomorrow bring some clothes for her. Spare nothing in them. I want them to be exquisite." He tried to whisper almost but I could still hear him. I was unsure of this treatment all of a sudden. What exactly was expected of me? I was shaken from my thought as Loki handed me a beautiful white nightgown.

"I hope this will suffice. If you wish to change, there is a bath through that door." Loki pointed to a door and suddenly said something impulsively, "Do not try to escape through there. That door is locked as well." I nodded and made my way into the bathroom. I shut the door and unbeknownst to me the door popped back open slightly.

Loki turned from changing his own clothes. He had already disrobed almost completely, save the olive breeches he wore. He noticed the sliver of light coming from where I was changing. He slipped out of his own pants and quickly pulled on the loose silken pajama-like bottoms. He debated for a moment whether to seize the moment or not… They did not call him the God of Mischief for nothing.

He snuck over to the door and watched silently through the crack in the door. I undid the golden belt that hung delicately around my waist and set it down gently on the gigantic bathtub with golden fixtures. I pulled the black boots off and set them to the side. I hiked my dress up to my thighs and began to roll the stockings down.

Loki's breathing quickened and he stared intently. He had not seen this much of me thus far and he had to admit I didn't lack in the beauty department. He licked his lips continuing to watch in deathly silence.

I rolled each stocking down gently and placed them on the rim of each boot. I turned my back completely to the door and pulled the dress over my head. I stood naked, bathed in the moonlight. My buttocks exposed towards the door. Loki let a heavy breath escape his lips and I quickly pulled the white silken nightgown over my head and straightened it. The noise brought me back into reality of who was in the adjoining room.

Loki quickly and silently moved to a giant armchair by the fire. He felt like a schoolboy spying on the older girls once again only this time Thor was not there to fill him in on the specifics on what you do with the girl. He shifted in his seat trying to hide his obvious appreciation of the view.

I walked out and saw him sitting in the massive armchair. I felt my cheeks become inflamed once again at the sight of him. He had shred most of his clothing and wore only silken pants now. My eyes fell upon his porcelain chest. I didn't realize, but I was staring at him.

"Are you ready for some rest?" He asked smoothly turning to face me from the chair. I finally blinked and smiled, "Yes, thank you, sire." I went over to the massive canopy bed. It was made of a dark wood that I had never seen before. I pulled back the black sheets and crawled in. My white skin and nightgown stood in deep contrast. I laid back and pulled the covers up to my chin. "Sleep well, Lo - I mean your majesty." Loki stood and strode over to the window sill.

"You, as well, we have a very important day tomorrow and I may desire – I mean require your many talents." Loki stretched out in the sill and laid his head against the window playing it cool after his slip. I stifled a snicker at his Freudian slip.

I woke in the night and opened my eyes slowly. The fire had gone out except for embers that still clung for dear life. I looked towards Loki and noticed that he looked as if he had a blue tinge. I remembered his Jotun bloodline and my knowledge of Jotun lore and figured he was getting too cold to maintain his Asgardian tone. I rose from the bed and took a blanket over to him. I placed the blanket over him and he shifted silently in his sleep. I couldn't help but smile seeing him like this. He looked peaceful. "Good night, Loki. I lo- hope you can bring light to Asgard as well as yourself." I whispered softly. I wanted so badly to kiss his cheek but I resisted the urge and went back to the bed.

Loki smiled opening his eyes having been awake since I rose from the bed. He felt something foreign to him. Was this love he felt? He watched me silently and I never noticed and drifted off to sleep. Perhaps destiny was working in more than one way.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 finally! I am so sorry for the delay in update! Work sadly interferes with my creative flow at times but I've definitely obtained it once more. Thank you so much for your reviews and for reading my humble tale! LOL I promise you definitely want to check out next chapter as you will see a climax of sorts... LOL Hint hint... Anyway, read and enjoy! I own nothing but Tyra and Sheya. PLEASE REVIEW! That's what I live off of. LOL**

* * *

><p>I awoke the next day as sun poured in. It shocked me slightly to see the sun having remembered the room from the previous day. Had he lifted the enchantment that kept the sun at bay? I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't help but notice that Loki was nowhere in the room now. I placed a hand on my chest feeling a heaviness way upon it. I swallowed hard realizing this feeling that came from within me. Was I actually <em>longing<em> for him? He was my captor and my jailer, but something in me called to him, yearned for him. I realized that it even ached for his cruelty for that would mean he was near enough to express it. I tried to shake these thoughts from my head when suddenly a small cough roused me from my thoughts. I turned to see a maid, so meek and mild, standing next to ten mannequins adorned with the most beautiful clothes all shaded in different greens.

"Madam, his royal highness as apportioned the task of dressing you for court today. He requires your assistance with some matters of State." I nodded and got up from bed. "I was also told that if you desire a bath that you may, however, your collar is to remain on." She said solemnly.

"Do not look so sad. It is my burden, not yours. I do have to say a bath would be lovely." I smiled and walked towards the bathroom. She followed closely behind. She sat on the side of the tub and turned the gilded faucets on. Steaming water flowed from the mouth of a lion. I couldn't help but awe in the shear grandeur of it all. I pulled the night gown over my head and slid into the tub. The water drew every last ache out of my body. The maid toiled about the chambers as I bathed.

I reclined back in the massive tub and sighed deeply. I could have stayed in that tub forever. I looked toward the large window that illuminated the room with sunlight. Even though I had a wonderful night's sleep, I started to doze off. Before I knew it, I was fading into a dream.

I slowly walked along a great corridor in the palace. I wore a flowing gown of white silk that had an ethereal glow to it. I made no noise and knew not where I was going, but at the same time I knew I had some place to be. I walked and pushed two great doors open. I never remembered seeing these doors before, but nonetheless I knew that they did in fact lie in the palace. Before me was a row of small wall niches at the base of a great staircase. I walked down the staircase and noticed a man standing at the end of the row in front of the stone column. His white hair fell to his shoulders and a golden robe glistened against the black marble walls and floor. I walked all the way the length of this chamber and when he turned to greet me I was met by the Allfather. I fell to my knees immediately bowing before him. My mortal self was finding it hard to relinquish to the Asgardian ways. A hand reached out in front of me and I took it rising.

"My dear Tyra, I have long since awaited your return to Asgard. You, on Earth, have never felt as you belong there, but you flourished nonetheless. You connected with the mortals and loved them with all your heart. And your heart… Your heart is what I most admire. You love and give love as if you were the Allmother herself. Your mind, body and soul are pure and that is why I chose you. I see all that happens in this realm: past, present and future. You will be tested by and with my son. Hold fast to your love you hold for all things that live in the universe." Odin looked grim for a moment.

"Allfather, what do you mean?" I looked at him and his deathly expression and fear gripped my heart. "Please, I'm frightened. I feel the weight of the universe on me, but yet unsure of the reason why." My voice seemed to plead more than I and he forced a smile.

"My dear, all shall be revealed in time. You will find that here on Asgard time moves far slower than that of Earth. Do not be shocked if you ever return to Earth and find things once familiar to be changed." He smiled again and suddenly wrapped me in his arms. I felt like the prodigal son returning.

"I must go, but know that in my slumber I see all. Trust your heart, but never lose sight of your mind. Together they are unbeatable." He released me and with that my eyes began to come open. The maid was shaking me awake.

"Madam, you must get dressed. King Loki will be upset if you are not in court within the hour." She seemed almost panicked. People truly feared him. I thought perhaps I must be just as mad as he because I sometimes forgot my own fear of his rage. I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a gigantic towel around myself. The maid sat me at large vanity. I noticed that he had placed many different hair combs and all types of makeup there for me. The maid began to brush my hair and curl it with something that seemed like a curling iron but seemed different. She let the tendrils hang around my face and pinned some of my dark hair back and it flowed down my back. She told me to turn towards her and she applied makeup to my face and when she was finished I turned towards the mirror. I gasped slightly seeing beautiful browns and bronzes adorn my face against the porcelain canvas of skin. My lips glistened red and gold which reminded me of Snow White and I smiled. I stood and she walked in front of me to the bedroom.

The maid smiled and walked to a forest green silk dress. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was an A-line cut that went all the way the floor and a medium length train that flowed behind it. The sleeves belled at the ends and they seemed to be just as long as the dress. Golden jewels lined all the seams and glistened in the morning sun. Delicate slippers of the same material sat beside the mannequin and were decorated with the same jewels.

"Excuse my liberty, madam, but I chose this one. I thought it was the most beautiful. The jewels on it are the most precious here in Asgard. They are most like diamonds of Midgard." She smiled proudly.

"It is absolutely beautiful… What is your name? I hate to never call you by your name… Seems rather rude of me to never call you be your name." I smiled at her softly.

"Madam, it is forbidden for any person serving royalty or guests of royalty to be addressed by anything other than maid, servant or something like that." She seemed almost afraid.

"I cannot believe I am forbidden to know your name… That seems so harsh." I looked at her and she sighed.

"Madam, my name is Sheya." She said it in hushed tone, "I beg you never use it in public." I nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Then, Sheya, you call me Tyra and we shall have the comfort of one another when the world seems to bear down on us all." She smiled and rushed to a trunk. She pulled out white thigh high stockings and a long white under gown.

I took the towel off and quickly pull the under gown on. She pulled the stockings on me and straightened them out. She grabbed the shoes and I put them on as she went to get the dress. She dropped it over my head and straightened it. She went back to the trunk once again and pulled some gold earrings and rings out and placed them appropriately. She smiled proudly looking at the finished product.

"Tyra, we must hurry. We have only a few minutes to get to the throne room." She opened the large door and we both walked out in the corridor.

"I will run. I'll tell his Highness that I told you stay and tidy up." I turned and took off running towards the throne room. I ran for what seemed like forever. Just before I rounded the corner to his throne room I slowed and caught my breath. I rounded the corner and gracefully walked towards the throne. At this moment, the massive room seemed empty. Two guards bowed as I passed through the doors before closing them. I walked down the steps towards the throne and I looked around for Loki. The sun shined through the massive openings in the room and it reminded me of drawings of Egyptian palaces. I walked towards one and saw Asgard sprawling out and it seemed even larger from this room.

Unbeknownst to me, Loki had been there the entire time. He watched me silently and made no noise. He strolled over to me without making a sound. He stopped about a foot away.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He said smoothly. I spun around quickly in surprise.

Loki paused for a moment. He had never seen me made up in any way, let alone with the magnificent vestments or makeup of Asgard. Loki felt his heart skip a beat and it shocked him. Nothing ever moved Loki, at least not in a positive way.

I watched him struggle a moment and suppressed a giggle. "Your Highness, I was told you wanted me here…"

'_Want doesn't even describe it.'_ He thought to himself. "Yes, Seer, I require your assistance in some matters this day. You will be of great importance to me today. Before me will stand the greatest warriors in all of Asgard. I simply require your assistance in determining who is loyal and who will try to retrieve Thor from Midgard…" He smiled.

"That's all, your Majesty?" I asked not knowing if that was truly the only thing he required.

"That's all, Seer, no harm, no fowl." He extended his arm. "Escort me to my throne. The court will arrive soon." I bowed my head slightly and entwined my arm in his. His touch caused my heart to race. Being near him was like a shot of adrenaline straight to my heart. I thought for sure it would explode in this very moment. I settled myself and walked with him. He stood erect and looked as regal as any depiction of a king I had ever seen.

When he got to the throne he placed his horned helmet on and I couldn't help but admire him more. Suddenly, I was knocked into reality by a request.

"Kneel." He said sternly looking at me.

I could only find two words, "excuse me?"

He glowered at me. "What? Did you think you would sit on the throne beside me?" He laughed coldly and I wanted to slap him, but I resisted.

Through gritted teeth I said, "As you wish, my King." I knelt beside the throne and sat back on my feet. My place was going to be made perfectly clear in front of the whole court. To add insult to injury, Loki waved his hand and the golden chain appeared once more and he held it, laughing.

"Perhaps you should act a little happier, do you know how many woman would gladly take your place at my side?" Loki sat on the throne and looked toward the great doors to the hall. My gut twisted slightly at his words with _jealousy_? I shook it off and tried to look unaffected by this plight as four people walked through the door. A dark-haired woman and three men walked stoically towards the throne. As they reached the steps defiantly they put their fists to their chests and knelt before their new king.

"My friends… it has been so long since I've seen you all." He said mockingly. He knew they could do nothing and enjoyed every minute of it. "I have gathered you for a very simple reason. You must pledge your fidelity to your king and then you are free to go." He sat back and I watched silently.

Volstagg stepped forward first. "I pledge all that I am as a warrior, sire." He bowed and stepped back. Loki looked at me. Even though Volstagg was nervous, he was true nonetheless and I nodded.

Fandral stepped forward next and laid his sword before Loki. "I will serve you as my king faithfully." This man was strong willed and true as well. I nodded at Loki once again.

Hogun and Sif stepped forward together. "We do humbly pledge to our king." Sif said. A vision quickly washed over me and I saw her reading through book after book seeking a way to return Thor. The vision fast-forwarded to her reading an incantation from an old book and suddenly Thor appeared violently before both Sif and Hogun. He rushed towards his brother to end him once and for all. I came back to reality. Loki was staring at me intently.

"What did you see?" I grew nervous, but thought that all Loki would do was keep these two out of the palace.

"She will bring Thor back, Majesty." Loki laughed and stroked my head like a pet. I jerked away in embarrassment.

He sneered, "I'll deal with you in a moment. As for my friends Sif and Hogun, I am less than convinced that you are true to me and me alone. Perhaps, a few nights in the dungeon will clear up any confusion you have on who you should follow." Guards seized them and my eyes grew wide in horror.

"Please do not do this! I did not know that is what you intended!" I looked up at him and he flew into a rage. He pulled my chain and his face almost touched mine.

"Are you saying that you would have lied if you would have known the outcome?" The anger seemed to emanate from every pore.

"No, I… Uh… I simply meant I would have suggested something else…" I tried to use rationale with him. He laughed again as I watched madness take over once more.

"Take those two to the dungeon. Do not give Heimdall a choice. Tell him to post at the Bifrost as usual. I am done for today. Tonight we shall feast and enjoy all the merriments that Asgard has to offer. Anyone who believes otherwise shall join Sif and Hogun in the dungeons." He hurriedly walked down the stairs, Gungnir in one hand and my chain in the other. I knew not where we were going and knew that unpleasantness was probably waiting wherever it was. He pulled me and I held my dress up to keep from tripping. Before I knew it, we were back in his chambers.

He shoved me in the room with a grunt. My maid jumped in surprise having just finished up the cleaning.

"Out, maid, NOW!" He roared cruelly. He slammed the doors behind her as she scurried out and my chest heaved in fright. He looked like a god but that of destruction or the underworld as his horns glistened in the sun. He turned slowly towards me.

I panicked and ran for the bathroom. I screamed in surprise when I actually made it and slammed the door, locking it. The golden chain dangled down like a sadistic charm and suddenly a loud thump hit hard against the wooden door. I felt like I would cry. I rushed to the door that led to the hallway and tugged mercilessly. It held fast and I pounded a fist against it. I knew no one dared release the lock, but I yelled anyway.

Suddenly, the doors that led to his bedroom flew open. I turned placing my back against the doors that led to the hall. No one was there. I knew this was a trick trying to lull me into a false sense of security. I walked slowly to the door and saw no one at all. I stayed silent even though my heartbeat filled my ears.

I jumped slightly when suddenly the doors to the hallway opened. I waited a moment and decided to make a run for it. Just before I made it, the doors slammed shut. I placed my hands against the door. I turned around hearing the bathroom door shut. Before me stood a smirking Loki, I backed against the door.

He pressed himself against me and I sucked in my breath. I tried not to let him know this affected me at all and looked him straight in the eye. "If you ever contradict me in front of anyone again, you will find that I can be far more exacting then you have ever seen before…" He almost whispered it, but I knew that he was staid. I breathed in deeply and couldn't help but notice how he smelled. He smelled of incense and herbs with musk underneath. I knew he had been working on something in his laboratory. He was intoxicating and in his rage he seemed almost irresistible. My nails dug into the door.

"Yes, sir, I understand." I almost whispered inaudibly in return.

Part of Loki cried out to touch me while the other said to resist this _weakness _that infected people. He stood there a long while and I dared not move either.

A sly smile crept across his face. He leaned in close to my ear and I could feel his breath tickle my ear. "Does my closeness bother you, Seer?" He whispered as his lips grazed my earlobe.

I struggled a moment to find the right words wanting to perhaps tease him as he did I. "No, sire, as you stated in court should I not feel honored to be in the very… position?" I whispered the very last word.

Loki let a groan of frustration escape his lips before he pulled away. I stifled a laugh knowing how much he must be frustrated by my own wit.

"I will give you free reign of the palace but I expect you to be in the ballroom by nightfall." He turned to look at me. Without any reaction, he reached for the door. "If you are not there, be prepared to join the Lady Sif and the Warrior Hogun in the dungeons of Asgard… I assure you they will not be as comfortable as these accommodations."

I moved from the door and watched him a moment. He paused as he walked out the door. "Remember, nightfall and I expect you to look just as exquisite as you did today, if not more so…" He never looked at me and walked off into the hall.

I couldn't help but feel a slight bit flattered. In Loki's own wicked way he had complimented me. I smiled to myself and peeked out into the hallway. As I watched Loki's godly form disappear I knew one thing for sure… I was falling wholly, entirely and madly in love with this prince, this god… with Loki, the man.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Please review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the delay in update but university has truly enveloped my very existence at the moment! LOL As promised this chapter will satisfy certain appetites that people reading this will enjoy! Please please review! I appreciate and enjoy seeing all your lovely comments and appreciate every watching my tale... Thanks so much!**

**Brianna Leigh**

* * *

><p>I decided since I had a chance to discover more about the palace that I would definitely take advantage of it. I straightened myself a bit having been disheveled by the storm known as Loki. Once I had straightened myself, I walked out into the hall. People shuffled by servant and royalty alike.<p>

"_There she is…" _A young beautiful woman whispered to a male companion. "_Why did he choose such a plain Asgardian as a bedmate? My grandmother is far more beautiful than she."_ She giggled and I turned to look at her. When she realized I could hear her, she quickly scurried pulling the gentleman by the arm. I sighed realizing that petty jealousy existed even in the highest of heavenly realms. I walked aimlessly and soon discovered that I stood at the Bifrost once more. I walked down the steps and made my way down to the jagged edge where Heimdall stood guard. I started to approach him but I was ashamed of what had happened earlier because of me and I turned to walk away.

"You did not sentence Sif and Hogun to their fate, our King did." He stated boldly.

"How did you know I was…?" I turned to him in astonishment.

"I have been the gatekeeper since time began and see all that goes on in the Nine Realms." He stated matter-of-factly staring towards the stars. "Odin sent you to Earth for a purpose as he did his son Thor, you will discover your fate shortly, but you must discover it on your own nonetheless."

I looked at him in bewilderment. Odin had talked of a fate and now Heimdall, but all I could say for certain at this moment was I was being held captive by the God of Mischief in Asgard. I went to speak again, but was promptly cut off.

"I would advise going to see Sif and Hogun if you feel guilty. Only they can soothe your that spear of guilt that pierces your heart." He continued to watch the cosmos as if any minute they would fall from the sky.

"Thank you, noble Heimdall. I will do all I can for you in the future." I turned and ran back down the Bifrost quickly.

"You will do what you can for us all." He stated as I ran toward the palace. He knew that I could not hear his words, but perhaps they could ease my soul nonetheless if they were put into the universe.

I ran through the palace doors and tried to find Sheya. I soon discovered her not far from Loki's bedchamber scurrying about like a mouse in a maze. I ran up to her and smiled, "Can you tell me where the dungeons are?" I asked. She gasped and dropped several pieces of bedding she had been carrying.

"Miss, you mustn't go there! It is forbidden! Only the King and the Royal Guard may go there." She knelt to gather the various pieces of cloth up quickly. I knelt down as well and helped her.

"Please, you must tell me… I have business to attend to there and Loki gave me explicit instruction that I could go anywhere in the palace…" She looked at me for a moment doubting that he had given me such latitude, but a soft sigh escaped her lips and she leaned in close.

"Go all the way to the end of the Grand Hallway. A simple door will greet you there. Venture through it and head down a very long staircase and at the bottom you will be met by another door. This door is far more foreboding than the other. Two guards will be there so you must give them the secret cipher that only those sanctioned to enter can…" She went to get up and I grabbed her arm.

"I do not know it!" I excitedly exclaimed in a hushed voice. She looked around to make sure no one could hear.

"The code is _abandon hope, all ye who enter here._" She said softly. I did not question why she knew this but perhaps someone she loved once upon a time was imprisoned there. I nodded softly.

"Thank you… I will not forget this." I stood and up and made my way to the Grand Hallway. I tried to hurry as much as possible without alerting anyone that might run to Loki to report my abnormal behavior. I knew that people swayed with the changing of winds and now the winds were blowing toward Loki. Many people would be more than happy to tattle on me. I saw some food standing idly on a cart I assumed would be for a banquet that evening and quickly hid some to take to those I intended to see. When I finally made it to the door, I looked back to make sure that no one was following or watching me. I looked toward one of the large windows that led out to vast expanse of Asgard and tried to judge what time of day it was. I gathered it was about midday. I slipped into the plain wooden door and looked down a vast stone staircase. I took a deep breath in and started my descent into the darkness.

Torches illuminated the stairwell and that was all the light I had. I walked slowly with my hand on the cold, hard wall. The air felt damp and my heart pounded as I reached the end of the staircase. I must have walked down two hundred steps. I looked down the small stone corridor that held a massive, ominous looking door. The guards didn't move and they seemed almost like stone themselves. I walked slowly with only the sound of my muffled footsteps and the crackling of torches.

As I reached the door, to spears suddenly crossed in front of me and blocked me from entering the door. The guards said nothing and I swallowed hard.

"Abandon hope, all ye who enter here." I said. To my horror, the spears stayed in their place. A guard slowly turned his head toward me.

"What Midgardian composed those words?" He asked and turned his head back toward the staircase. I was grateful suddenly that I was well read and felt a bit of triumph in my stomach.

"That would be Dante. And before you have to ask, those are the words that greet souls at the gate to Hell." I looked at them both and with a sliding metallic sound came my access to the dungeons. I walked in as the massive doors slowly opened. Before me stood the darkest, grimmest place I had ever seen. Perhaps, I was shocked because it so differed from the grandeur of Asgard above.

I walked slowly past cell after cell. They were not all full, but I dared question why these people were down here. I had only one mission at the moment and that was to find Sif and Hogun. I walked to the farthest corner and knew I had come to them. They were alone in this final corridor of the dungeons.

I walked up to their cell they shared. Each was shackled to the wall with dingy, rusted shackles. I wanted to cry feeling this was my entire fault. Sif looked up and violently went to jerk herself forward. I jumped back and threw my hands up. "Please stop! I have come here to beg for forgiveness from you."

Sif looked at me and cocked her head to the side in confusion or doubt. I wasn't quite sure which. I walked back toward the cell and placed my hands on the bars.

"Please, I have come to tell you that I am very sorry." I fought back tears to appear that I had more strength at the moment, but I was failing terribly.

"Oh, please, you are truly asking us to believe you did not know that he planned to imprison us?" She said her voice ripe with loathing and sarcasm.

"I swear to you, I'm not in Asgard by choice either. I swear on my life that I did not know." I seemed to plead.

Sif went to say something when Hogun spoke for the first time, "She is telling the truth." He looked toward Sif and she sunk back towards the wall.

I pulled the food from within my hiding placed and smiled. "I brought this for you. I assume that Loki has not fed you since you got down here." The two small loaves of bread smelled delicious and I saw them both perk up at the sight of the food. I tossed one to each of them and they quickly grabbed it and began eating. "I promise that every opportunity I get I will come down to visit you and I will bring food for you. I will make this up to you, I swear." I smiled and sat on the ground in front of the bars.

Hogun looked at me and smiled, "Thank you."

Sif looked at me and even though said nothing I knew she knew the truth now. It's amazing what the eyes can tell without a single word.

"I promise that I will find a way to get you out of here." I said softly looking at Sif. "I will do everything in my power to gain your freedom."

"That is an awfully strong promise to swear to when you are speaking of Loki." Sif said pinching a piece of the bread off and eating it.

"Even if I have to steal the keys and let you out myself I will. I pray though that I can persuade him some other way." I said softly.

Sif nearly choked on her bread and I realized how that sounded.

"I don't mean in _that_ way." My face turned a deep shade of red. Hogun and Sif laughed and I smiled realizing that they were actually laughing.

"You have a very good heart, Tyra." Hogun said sincerely. It touched me deeply because I realized and knew that he was a man of few words, but each word held great earnestness.

I sat talking with Sif and Hogun for a while. They regaled me with tales of fighting Frost Giants and Trolls. They talked of traveling to Midgard to assume human form to enjoy Midgard's chattels. They even spoke of battling Hela in the depths of Hell.

Suddenly, it dawned on me that I only had until nightfall to get to the ball. I jumped up quickly. "I'm so sorry, but I must go. I cannot be late." My heart pounded out of an intoxicating mixture of excitement and fear.

"Go, before you end up down here with us. Then who will bring us anything to eat?" Sif smiled and I brushed myself off. I smiled and said my goodbyes ending our visit with a promise of a return with food and/or freedom. I took off running back towards the surface.

I finally reached the hallway once more and I could barely catch my breath. I took off running towards Loki's room and caught a glimpse of the sun. I must have been with Sif and Hogun for hours. The sun was preparing to rest for the night. I burst in the door and as if my mind had been read Sheya stood before a mannequin beautifully dressed in a forest green velvet gown.

"Miss, we must hurry." She said running toward me as I shut the door. She pulled me hard and started tugging at the clothes I currently wore. She stripped me all the way until I was naked and I quickly covered myself, blushing. "No time for modesty, ma'am. We have to get you dressed. Nightfall is quickly approaching."

I nodded softly and stood in all my glory. She pulled the chemise on me. She quickly pulled on a corset. "Hold on to the bed post ma'am." I did as told not really knowing what was in store for me. Suddenly, I was being crushed beneath this corset. Sheya laughed seeing my shock at this, "Ma'am, you'll get accustomed to it." I nodded and she finished up and tied the corset. She pulled on stockings the color of clovers and slipped the gilded emerald slippers on my feet. She pulled the dress over my head and I stared at the dress in the mirror. It was twice as beautiful as the first dress. The same stones decorated this dress as the one before. The velvet was the softest I had ever felt in my life. She laced the back of the dress with a golden ribbon and tied a bow at the base of my back. She sat me down and let my hair fall around my face. She intertwined several golden ribbons into my hair before pinning small tendrils back. She quickly made my face up with the most beautiful shades of gold I had ever seen. It seemed as if they used gold leaf itself to make it. She placed a gloss hinted with gold on my lips. She stood wiping her hands on an apron she wore and looked me over. She remembered something and took off to the jewelry box. She returned with earrings, a necklace and a ring. She placed them on me and smiled, "Go miss! You're ready and nightfall is only minutes away." I nodded and hugged her tightly.

"I would be doomed without you." I whispered and let her go. Sheya blushed with the comment.

"Hurry ma'am! You have a party to attend. I know this may sound like an odd request, but have fun." She smiled and I curtsied softly.

I walked from the room and literally ran into Fandral and Volstagg. "Well, fancy meeting you here." Volstagg laughed and I blushed lightly catching his meaning.

"I was on my way to the banquet." I said matter-of-factly trying to act as if Volstagg's comment left me unscathed.

Fandral stepped forward looking handsome as ever and extended his hand, "It would be an honor to escort you to the banquet, Tyra." He bowed from the waist and I curtsied softly in return. I took his arm and we walked toward the banquet hall.

Volstagg watched me and realized that perhaps his comment was in fact uncalled for. "Forgive me, my lady, I merely presumed…"

I cut him off, "You presumed that I was like many young ladies of any royal court or that I was like Loki himself, cold as a midwinter's night."

Volstagg stood for a moment in astonishment and then a mighty laugh emanated from his voluptuous gut, "Yes, yes we should hurry to the hall… wouldn't want to anger anyone." I smiled and we walked toward the banquet hall.

Volstagg walked through the gilt archway and columns into a great bustling crowd of people. I was taken aback for a moment with the sheer grandeur of it all.

"It seems as if our kind host has not yet arrived." Fandral observed nonchalantly. I scoped the room as well and did not see him either. Beautiful music swam through the air as a symphony of musicians played for all the guests. "Tyra, would you care to dance?" Fandral asked smoothly. I smiled never having been asked to dance in my life. I nodded and he led me out just as the musicians began to play a new tune. "Now, simply watch the other ladies and you will surely catch on in no time."

I took my place opposite of Fandral and lifted the train of my dress as to avoid tripping on it. Suddenly, the women moved forward one step and I quickly followed suit. Then, they all spun and curtsied. If they twirled I twirled, if they clapped I clapped. I kept up with them even though I felt as if I was much clumsier than all the rest. When the song ended, Fandral laughed and took my hand kissing it.

"You dance beautifully, my dear." He said clapping with people around me. I felt my face heat up and I knew that it was turning a crimson shade.

Suddenly, the clapping stopped and all the room turned toward the entryway of the hall. My mouth fell open slightly seeing Loki. He stood clad in leather with a brilliant green cape flowing behind him. His helmet glistened in the light of the candles and torches. He looked out into the crowd and smiled clasping his hands together, "Welcome all my wonderful subjects. I'm honored to see you all here to celebrate my homecoming." He walked toward me, but had yet to see me. I hid slightly behind Fandral unsure really of why I was doing so. As I was lost in thought, I failed to notice that Loki had stepped up to Fandral and Volstagg. They bowed and Loki finally saw me. When my train of thought finally reached its destination I noticed Loki staring at me. I instinctively dropped to one knee before him along side of the two warriors fearing his anger.

"I see that my request has been granted most graciously." He smirked devilishly and extended his hand. Blushing, I grabbed it gently and rose without saying a word. "Come; let us indulge on the delicacies of Asgard…" He said never releasing my hand and led me to the gigantic table that seemed to go on forever.

Loki came to a chair that was as tall as an oak tree. Gold glistened and red velvet stretched down the back and across the seat. Two smaller versions of the chair sat beside this chair and then two even smaller chairs sat beside those. I figured that these were once the seats for the royal family. Loki approached the seats and Frigga sat silently in the chair to his left. To my surprise, a beautiful young woman sat in the chair to the right. Loki sneered mildly, but unbeknownst to me a smile crept across his face as mischief flooded every fiber in his body.

Loki released my hand and extended his toward the woman. "Lady Freyja, you are looking ravishing as usual." She placed her hand delicately in his and he knelt to press his lips against her knuckles. I stayed silent and showed no emotion knowing what he was up to. I went to sit down next to Frigga and Loki turned to me, "I want you to sit next to Lady Freyja."

Without missing a beat, I curtsied and took the seat next to her. Loki sat last and scanned the room. Volstagg and Fandral sat on the other side with Frigga. I smiled at Freyja and she simply turned her head. I blinked thinking to myself, '_It's a shame the inner doesn't match the outer.'_

I looked over at Loki who was blatantly flirting with Freyja. I took a small breath feeling a pang of jealousy grow in the pit of my stomach. Just then Fandral came back over to me.

"Would you care to join me for another dance, my lady?" I smiled and took his hand rising. As I passed Loki and Freyja, I curtsied and Fandral laughed practically dragging me along the way. I realized for the first time in a long time, I laughed wholeheartedly. He spun me and I caught a glimpse of Loki. If I could have taken a picture of that moment I would have for his eyes always betrayed his stoic demeanor. I laughed out loud once again as Fandral spun me around the floor much like a waltz would.

A slower song came on and Fandral pulled me a little closer. I flushed crimson red from my shyness and let a small giggle out. We swayed to the music, but my mind kept drifting to my true desire. The yearning I had was to be held in the arms of the King, himself. I sighed and continued dancing with Fandral until the song ended. Fandral bowed from the waist and kissed my hand gingerly. I smiled softly and curtsied as I made my way from the dancing. As I came toward the long banquet table, Freyja soundly rose from her seat and took Loki by the hand. I snickered softly seeing the look on his face as he was dragged mercilessly to the dance floor. I passed the table and spotted Frigga chatting with Volstagg. She turned to me and nodded her head softly and smiled. I bowed my head gently and noticed some curtains fluttering gently. I grabbed a goblet of mead and quietly walked out onto the balcony.

I looked out toward Asgard and sighed deeply breathing in the perfect night air. I drank the goblet dry and thought about all that had transpired in the past few days especially about Loki. Perhaps I was suffering from Stockholm syndrome or maybe this was all a dream or nightmare depending on how you looked at it. Suddenly, I was brought back to the present with a hand softly placed on my forearm.

Frigga smiled carrying a gilded pitcher in the other hand. "How are you, Tyra?" She filled my goblet once more and I smiled.

"Madam, I fear that I've been better." I smiled gently as a mix of uncertainty, fear and amazement filled my body. She smiled and placed the pitcher on the balustrade.

"At times, I know life feels as if it is spiraling beyond our control, but hidden deep within that cyclone of emotion our inner peace is born." She gently patted my arm and turned to walk back inside. She stopped a moment and turned back, "Remember, a woman's heart can change the course of destiny…" She walked back into the hall and I turned back toward the city. I drank the second goblet of mead as if it were merely water. My head felt lighter and I felt the anxiety subsiding. Perhaps now I was to become a drunkard as well. I poured another goblet full of mead and drank it quickly too. I hiccupped and I giggled softly.

Behind me, Loki had walked out to the balcony. He watched silently in both amazement and relief. Being empathetic, he could always fell the current state of others and perhaps it was my drunkenness rubbing off on him. As I tried to pour a fourth goblet full of Aegir's wonderful creation, Loki raised his hand and with a flick suddenly the glass seemed to squirm. As I hazily blinked, I dropped the goblet to the ground and snakes slithered out from the glass. A small laugh startled me and I turned toward the hall. Loki stood tall and in the moonlight his godly form seemed even mightier than Thor's or even Odin's. A gasp escaped my lips and I placed my hand over my mouth in surprise.

Loki smiled as cat would when they had caught a mouse. He sauntered over, gilded horns reflecting and dominating, to me. I stayed still following him with my eyes. Damn that mead and its potency!

"I have always loved taking in the view from here at night." His double entendre seemed to almost make me swoon. I grasped onto the stone railing in an attempt to steady myself. Loki walked to my side and stared out toward Asgard and his mischief almost seemed to charge the air itself. Fear dominated my current state and I couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Loki was generating it in some mystical way.

"Your majesty, I shall leave you to your thoughts…" I curtsied and turned to leave when a strong grip took hold of my wrist.

"And what if my thoughts are of you?" He asked peering into my eyes with an intensity I had never seen.

"Majesty… I…" I searched for the words, but could find none. Suddenly, Freyja appeared at the curtained entry to the balcony.

"Darling, I have been searching for you forev…." Loki turned to her and sneered loudly. I pulled my wrist away and quickly walked through the curtain. Odin only knew what fate awaited Freyja.

My innards churned from a combination of regret and reprieve. I clasped my hands together and walked toward my sleeping chambers. What was I doing? Part of me screamed to continue and go on with Loki's magnificently promising notion, but then again another part screamed to search for my stolen necklace and end this madness and return to Midgard.

As I walked down the deserted hallway, I felt as if I suddenly was no longer alone. I turned around and looked and saw no one. I shivered slightly and suddenly the torches along the hall began to extinguish. I ran for Loki's bedchamber and reached the door just as darkness engulfed the hallway. I pushed it open and shut it quickly and sighed. His bedroom was once again dark except for the fire in the hearth burning with almost a supernatural glow. The moon shone brightly through the window and the room flushed in a silver tone.

"Tyra…" A whisper blew through the room. I knew immediately Loki was toying with me. I stood still and suddenly there was a breath on my neck.

"I do not recall dismissing you…" He said smoothly from behind. Each breath caused chill bumps to form somewhere on my body. I tried to steady my breaths after realizing at some point they had become quite shallow and rapid.

"I simply thought you'd like your privacy, majesty; after all, Freyja is quite a beautiful Asgardian and I'm sure quite skilled in matters that can better suit a man of your position." I realized that Loki's silver tongue was quickly rubbing off on me and perhaps I should try to better control it.

He breathed in deeply against the back of my neck as if contemplating the fate of a universe instead of simply my own life. He slowly sauntered from behind me and moved in front of the bed. I struggled against two conflicting urges: that to run and that to succumb. I started to back away my innocence screaming to do so and suddenly Loki turned to me and I froze once again.

A smile formed creeping across his face, "Are you fighting this because you want to or you feel you must to retain some semblance of maidenhood?" I flared slightly in anger at his insinuations that I was in fact more like Freyja than I admitted to. He laughed and anger flew through me and in a fury ran to the door to leave. I would sleep anywhere, but here. I pulled at the large, gilded doors but they refused to open. I smacked the door and I turned back toward Loki and found him right in front of me. A lean, soft hand came up to my face. I flinched slightly.

"Be still." He said with authority, but yet with gentleness. I looked up at him as he ran his fingertips over a few soft curls. I could hear the leather make small squeaking sounds as he moved. Then, he ran his nimble digits to my temple and cheek. His fingers were cold, but almost had electricity behind them. I never left his gaze as his fingers moved to my lips. He ran his fingertips over them gently, exploring them with almost fascination wanting to discover their softness. Suddenly, his touch was gone and he walked back toward the bed. I stayed pressed against the door feeling certain areas of my own body begin to come to life.

Loki turned towards me, "Come here." He said simply in the same authoritative yet tender tone. I walked toward him slowly until I was mere centimeters from him. "Undress me." He said simply. I looked at him and swallowed hard. I hesitated and he took my wrists in his hands and applied a small amount of pressure.

"I don't believe you misunderstood me, did you? Undress me…" I blushed slightly realizing that his order caused blood to begin to flow to my nether regions. I lifted my hands to his helmet and removed it gently yet efficiently. I placed it on a table as delicately as I would a crystal vase. I returned to him and detached his long, green cape that I had admired before. I folded it gently and placed it alongside his helmet. I walked back and took in the sight of Loki clad now on in his leather and woolen tunic. I gently tugged the tunic down off his shoulders. My chest gently brushed against him and I heard him suck in breath slightly. I had to admit that a certain amount of satisfaction came over me knowing I could elicit a reaction from him as well. I unclasped his golden neck piece and placed the items down. I hesitated for a moment as I started to rid him of his leather undershirt. I bit my lower lip gently as his exposed chest gleamed like that of a porcelain statue in the moonlight.

Loki grabbed the shirt from my hands and threw it across the room. "Keep going…" His voice retained its demeanor but it lowered to an almost sinister level. My heart skipped a beat though and this aroused me even further.

I knelt before him and kept my gaze from the prominent bulge that dominated his anterior. I turned my attention to his boots. I gingerly unlatched buckles and tugged at his right boot as I raised his foot slightly. The boot gave and I fell back slightly. I heard a soft chuckle and I suddenly felt self-conscious. I became so rattled that I found myself fumbling with the left boot. I could feel Loki's dark gaze on me and I took a deep, steady breath in and regained my composure. I pulled the boot firmly and it gave a little easier and suddenly it dawned on me that perhaps he had made the first boot difficult. I placed it to the side and swallowed hard realizing all that remained were his leather trousers.

I stood before him and could not gather the courage to continue. Loki suddenly seized my hands. "Perhaps, you are not pretending to retain your façade of maidenhood but in fact possess and guard it." He whispered leaning in against my ear. "I will claim it as mine. Submit to me." I shuddered slightly from the pleasure his words gave me. I realized that his was guiding my hands to the waist of his pants. He placed them there and looked me straight in the eye, "Obey your King…" He hissed sensually through his perfect lips.

I undid his pants and pulled them all the way to the ground. He stepped out of them and I picked them up as I stood. I still could not bring myself to turn my gaze toward his member. I twisted my fingers lightly around into the leather of his pants.

Loki and I stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. I knew he was looking at me even though I dared not make eye contact. I looked toward the bed staring intently at the black silken sheets. Loki suddenly brought a hand up to my neck and with a flick of his lithe fingers the golden collar finally fell from my neck. I dropped the pants I was holding and touched my neck not believing it. Loki smiled and started to walk behind me. I instinctively went to turn around and Loki pressed himself against me wrapping his arms around me tightly. I felt his member press into my back and realized its considerable size.

He let his hands roam over my stomach and then slowly they divided: one going north and one going south. "I've always been an admirer of uncharted lands…" He nibbled slightly on my earlobe and I tensed slightly as one of his hands found my breasts. He groaned frustrated by the restricting corset I wore beneath my dress not allowing ease of access to anything truly fun.

"My king, allow me to…" I tried to pull away too strip and he pulled me close once again.

"No… It's my turn to do the undressing…" I felt his lips curl against my neck into a smile and his tongue flicked across my jugular. Loki gently tugged the bow of my laced dress at the nape of my back. He pulled the lacing out gently and then spun me around. Hair fell framing my face, the dress fell off my shoulders exposing portions of my cleavage, but I held it up in shyness. I looked at him and I noticed his demeanor was changing. He glared at me with an animalistic lust in his eyes and I once again felt like his prey. I reached up and took a handful of the dress. Without warning he yanked hard ripping the dress off my body. I let a small yelp out in surprise and my arms instinctively went to cover anything that might be showing.

He laughed darkly, "I'm not quite as careful as you are…" He suddenly seized me and I breathed in sharply feeling his excitement against my thigh. He suddenly manifested a small dagger and my eyes widened in horror. He laughed and in one quick motion sliced the lacing of the corset and it fell to the floor unceremoniously. I bit my lower lip once more and for the first time he leaned in to kiss me, "Careful with those lips of yours…" He quickly pressed his lips against mine and sucked gently on my bottom lip. Before I realized it a small moan emanated from my throat. As if an invitation, Loki pushed his tongue past my lips and wrestled with my own. He pulled away and smiled, "Sweeter than the honey of Alfheim…" He purred and knelt down. As he slid down my body his hands roamed freely exploring me more. He smiled up at me and pulled each satin slipper from my feet. He slid a hand slowly up my thigh and I gasped when he found the soft, delicate patch between my legs. He stood never moving his hand. He began to rub gently and my knees felt as if they'd give way. With his free hand he took my arms one at a time and placed them around his neck. I whimpered and moaned out feeling something building inside me. I locked my hands and shut my eyes letting the pleasure take over every sense I had. I pressed against him and laid my head on his shoulder. I felt my hips beginning to grind in rhythm with the sweet, intoxicating pressure Loki was placing on my most delicate of parts. Suddenly I cried out feeling the pressure that had been building in me finally burst free. Loki wrapped his free arm around my waist holding me up as my knees started to buckle. I shook softly realizing that he had brought to the brink of pleasure for the first time in my life.

"You see, pet, I can produce just as much pleasure as I can pain…" He whispered smiling devilishly. My breathing started to slow, but my face burned with flush. Loki tugged at the chemise and instinctively I pushed his hand away out of my own conservativeness.

Suddenly, that dark, animalistic look returned to his eyes. A dark laugh rose from his throat and with one quick movement he shoved me back on the bed. I went to get up instinctively. Loki waved his hand and I looked toward the canopy of the bed and silk slithered down like snakes. I tried to get up quickly. The silk quickly wrapped around my wrists and I tugged at them furiously. The pulled my arms tight and kept me lying flat on the bed. I looked toward Loki and he smiled darkly down at me. "My dear, why do you insist on upsetting me? Didn't you enjoy the pleasure I gave you?" He walked toward the end of the bed never breaking eye contact. I glanced toward his manhood and sucked in softly. He stopped at the foot of the bed and smiled mischievously, "Such a wanton little girl you are…" I quickly looked back up in his face feeling my whole body heat up with embarrassment and excitement all wrapped into one.

His lissome figure crawled onto the bed and I became still as a statue. His figure glistened in the fire light. I stared as his muscles flexed and relaxed with each fluid movement. His hands ran along my legs and he parted them with efficiency and ease. He smiled and with a wave of his hand I was suddenly as naked as he was. The air hit my body and goose bumps erupted all over my body. He leaned down and kissed my inner thigh. His hand crept up my stomach until they reached my breasts and he began to massage them firmly yet gently. I laid my head back against the satin covered pillow. Loki kissed all the way up my thigh and then placed a small kiss upon my lower stomach before positioning himself between my legs. I looked up at him and into his eyes nervously yet with anticipation I could barely contain.

He brushed a strand of hair away from my face and suddenly I saw gentleness in his eyes I had never seen. Was it gentleness or something else? Was he beginning to care for me? Perhaps I was something more than a pet after all.

'You are so beautiful, Tyra…' He said it in the most hushed voice I had ever heard. I blinked and smiled.

"Thank you, sire…" I said softly in amazement he would open up to me in such a way. He looked at me a moment in bewilderment.

"For what? I did not do nor say anything... yet." He simply said smiling and I just blinked. I had heard him, a whisper it was, but he spoke nonetheless. I shook it from my head and thought perhaps his temporary display of emotion was simply that. He smiled even though I could tell the gears of his mind were turning for more than just the reason at hand, but he leaned down and captured my lips once more. I kissed back this time far more freely then before. I hungrily pressed into his kiss and this time I was the one to break the barrier between our lips. Loki moaned softly into my kiss. I smiled slightly having enjoyed eliciting that reaction from not only a king, but a god.

I stopped kissing him suddenly when I felt something at my most intimate of places. He looked at me and I nervously inhaled.

"Nothing to worry about… I swear it will only hurt for a moment." He whispered and gently kissed my bottom lip. He slowly slid the tip of his member into my womanhood and I whimpered slightly. "Shh… Think only of the pleasure to come…" He licked my neck and nibbled gently. I listened to his advice and focused on his attentions and not the unpleasant pressure at my thighs. He delicately played with a nipple between his fingers and a soft moan escaped my lips. The dampness that emanated from me was growing heavier now and I knew it was time. I wrapped my legs around him.

I leaned up next to his ear and whispered softly while kissing his lobe, "Take me, sire. Claim me as your own and only yours." Loki tensed slightly and I felt his breathing quicken in excitement. With one thrust, his pushed his length into and I cried out in both pleasure and pain. He waved his hands and my wrists were freed. I instinctively wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his shoulder. He placed his hands under my buttocks and shifted back onto his heels beginning to thrust gently. I whimpered at first, my body growing accustomed to him inside me. Then, my body began to feel more pleasure than ever before in my life. I dug my nails into his back and Loki hissed slightly and began to thrust harder. I cried out in bliss and kissed him hard on the lips. He eagerly kissed back and in one swift motion he laid down on his back with me astride him. I began to ride him slowly feeling that same glorious feeling rising in me once again. I succumb to abandon and arched my back.

"Do it! Give into it!" He said almost ordering me to the climax and with a loud scream of pleasure all my muscles seized him demanding his own release. He moaned and flipped me onto my back quickly and began thrusting in almost frenzy. I moaned and whimpered in pleasure, my head spinning with it all. I looked at him gently and with a pleading look all it took was one word, "Please…"

He fell forward gripping the headboard and groaned loudly releasing himself into me. I ran a hand through his matted hair and breathed heavily waiting for him to recover. He rolled to the side of me after what seemed like an eternity of him simply remaining still inside me. The emptiness hit me hard and as if he sensed it he pulled me close to him rolling me on his side. A hand gently stroked my hair as we both laid there, naked and spent.

"Rest for tomorrow will be another day and who knows what that holds for both of us." He said softly. He kissed the back of my head gently and I fell asleep in his arms with one simple thought in my mind… I loved this man and I decided to give him all of me; mind, body and soul, no matter the consequence.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hello all! It's been a very, very, very, etc. long time! I'm so sorry it has taken so long for this story to be updated! Life intervened but I am now back and hoping to complete this story for all those who have enjoyed it! Thanks so much for the reviews, watches and follows. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Working on seven now along with a new Avengers fan fiction. Please enjoy! BTW, I own no Marvel characters but I do own the ones from my imagination. LOL. ENJOY! **_

* * *

><p>I began to rouse from the slumber that exhaustion from the night's activities placed me in. I realized quite quickly that I was alone in the bed however and sadness fell upon me like a dark cloud. I sat up in the bed and my hair fell around my face. The bed seemed suddenly so large and empty that I wanted to get up. I noticed that a nightgown lay near me and I couldn't help but wonder if Sheya or Loki had placed it there. I quickly grabbed it and pulled it over my head. I stepped out of bed and the stone floor felt like ice. I wondered over toward the window and found a piece of parchment with a note hastily written on it…<p>

_Pet:_

_Please feel free to explore today. I will leave you without the golden collar that I so generously rid you of last night. However, should I need you and command your presence or you disobey my orders in any other way your freedom shall be short-lived. Be aware that if you try to escape to anywhere else whether it is Alfheim, Midgard or Hel itself, I will find you and you will not please your King and I know you are aware of what can happen if your King is not pleased. I will expect you at dinner by nightfall. Your maid will show you to the private dining hall. My mother will be joining us as well. Please dress as you have been and know that I truly enjoy your impeccable taste for Asgardian fashion._

_ Your obedient King,_

_ Loki_

I couldn't help but notice the twinge of sarcasm sprinkled throughout his letter. I huffed slightly feeling as if perhaps last night was only special to one person and I was now in her company and let the letter fall from my hand to the floor. I walked to the bathroom and ran a hot bath. I slid out of the nightgown and climbed into the tub. Soreness emanated softly from my nether regions. I blushed slightly as the memories flooded my psyche. I slid into the water and looked out the window towards the sky. Blues, reds and oranges flooded the sky with the morning sun. I couldn't help but think about beauty and all the wonders of Asgard. I decided that I would explore the wonders of Asgard beyond the castle walls. I figured that if a guard would summon me. I stayed in the bath until the water became chilled. I heard things moving in the bedroom and figured that Sheya was preparing today's outfit. I rose from the bath and wrapped a plush towel around my body. I walked out into the bedroom and Sheya was straightening up the room. She smiled at me which caused me to blush a deep crimson once again.

"No need, my lady. I understand that discretion is much nobler than to gossip." I smiled knowing that I could trust her. She motioned for me and she helped me dress. I hugged her tightly thanking her for everything that she'd done and told her that I would be exploring the grounds today.

"Sheya, if the King requires my audience for anything please find me. I would rather his pleasant demeanor stay instead of his other." I smiled and she curtsied as I made my way outside of the room.

I made my daily promised food trip to Sif and Hogun. They were too happy to see me as Loki was not feeding them anything, but some type of gruel. I wondered to myself if he perhaps used his magic to make it all the more distasteful. I chatted with them for a little while before taking my leave. I made my way outside and couldn't help but notice that all the soldiers were bowing to me. Had Loki ordered this prisoner respected or did they know something I did not? I walked out into the beautiful gardens of Asgard and was utterly taken aback. The colors seemed more vivid than anything that I had ever seen before. I walked along the rows of plants so exotic that I couldn't believe they existed. Reds seem to beat with life and blues seem as if part of the sky had fallen to make the flowers themselves. I stopped as I came to a great emerald maze. I laughed softly to myself and then heard a gentle rustle from behind me. I turned to see if anyone was there, but only saw stationery soldiers many yards away from me standing at their posts. I shrugged it off as merely the wind. I walked into the maze and began to try to find my way through.

I walked slowly rounding each corner and laughing to myself as I'd be met by a gigantic emerald wall. I turned around to start back from the way I came and I was met by another wall. I blinked in confusion. The way I had just come was now a wall. I touched the green shrubbery just to make sure that perhaps I wasn't hallucinating. The leaves rustled gently at my touch and I turned to blaze another path. I walked for what seemed like hours encountering the same strange incident over and over. I couldn't help but wonder if Loki was behind it, but I never saw him so I assumed it was merely perhaps enchanted.

Finally, as the sun passed over the midday sky and began its decent I made it to the end of the maze. My mouth fell open as before me was the most beautiful waterfall that I had ever seen in my life. The water was crystal clear and I could see small fish swimming around the pond the waterfall created. I loved the water and suddenly an idea sprang forth into my psyche. I bit my bottom lip and looked around to make sure I was alone. When I felt sure that I was, I began to strip down until I was completely naked. I had always wanted to skinny dip but never had the courage to do so. I had to giggle softly to myself that after the previous night's escapades I felt as if I could rule the universe. I walked slowly into the water scared that it may be cold, but it was perfect. I dove in and began swimming around.

I sighed deeply closing my eyes and letting the water swirl around me gently. I felt so free and so wonderful that I forgot for a moment that I was still a captive here.

'_In all the heavens…' _

My eyes shot open quickly. It was Loki's voice. I knew it well by now. I looked around frantically searching for the source of the voice. "Hello?" It seemed a simple question that would remain unanswered as I stood in naked silence. Was I hallucinating? Was madness finally beginning to seize my mind? My pulse began to settle down and I let myself begin to relax again. I swam over to the waterfall and could see that a small grotto lay behind it and I swam through. My breath was taken away once again seeing the beautiful white flowers that were blooming in this space. I smelled one and it was one of the most intoxicating scents I had ever smelled. If one can imagine roses mixed with heaven itself, you might begin to grasp how they smelled. I plucked some and swam towards the bank placing them gently on my clothes.

Unbeknownst to Tyra, Loki did stand in the shadows watching her behavior. He told himself that he had come here merely to watch, but Loki knew that his suspicious nature was not easy to quash and fueled most of his paranoia. He had decided to follow her after a guard had spotted near the entrance to the stairs to the dungeons. He had first spotted her as she smelled various flowers in the Gardens of Ages. She seemed almost lost in her own world and seemed to try to absorb everything around her. He had tried to stifle a laugh at her sheer awe at the size of the famed Emerald Labyrinth. She had turned to see if someone was there but Loki was much quicker than her and he was an excellent shadow. He had followed her through the maze and even helped a bit with finding her way to a place most never got to see in their lifetimes, the Waterfall of Dreams. She had come upon it and he could actually feel her emanate such a beautiful, enlightened feeling that he almost became a different person himself. He snapped out of his own nirvana suddenly when he saw her disrobing. His demeanor began to darken slightly, lust welling up inside him. As she unceremoniously discarded the last shred of clothing his stance stiffened along with his own manhood.

Her beauty glowed brighter than Freyja yet she never flaunted it as Lady Freyja did. As she looked around to make sure no one was watching he realized that her innocence was part of that beauty. Perhaps, with that innocence she would not only be a good companion, but become a powerful ally. Perhaps she could even sway the masses into seeing that everything he had done was for the good of the kingdom with only a twinge of selfishness behind it. As he watched her swim and float like a goddess among the waters of this place he felt something

'_In all the heavens…" _He began to think to himself when suddenly she shot up looking around. He became deathly still. Suddenly, it dawned on him. He knew she was special but it was all coming together now. With a turn on his heel, he made his way back to the palace. He was going to prepare for tonight for it was going to be a very interesting dinner.

I swam for a bit longer and then realized it was getting close to nightfall. I hurriedly got out of the water and dressed to head back to the palace. I made my way back through the maze. I clutched the flowers I had picked. I had decided to make them a small token to the Queen at dinner. I hurriedly ran through the gardens and back to Loki's Quarters.

I burst through the door and Sheya waited anxiously.

"Ma'am, you must try to have a better sense of time or else you will anger our King…" She almost seemed to scold me.

I nodded knowing that I shouldn't push the boundaries of Loki. True, I was very much in love with Loki, but he was a King and a God. Who knows what he truly felt for me. Perhaps, I would never know, but I needed to play my cards right regardless. He was, after all, a man at his core.

Sheya hurriedly dressed me in a stunning ivory gown made of the softest silk I had ever felt. Grabbing the flowers for the Queen, I smiled at Sheya and walked out of the room. Sheya followed closely shutting the massive doors to Loki's chambers.

"Now, you are having a private dinner with Queen Frigga and King Loki. The private dining chambers are down the corridor from the Great Hall. I would suggest you wait to see what seat Loki chooses for you. Remember, to bow to the King when he enters and curtsy to the Queen. Now, do you have anything you need before I leave you?" Sheya asked as we reached the door to the dining room. I shook my head no. Sheya smiled and took one of the flowers from my hand. She gently placed it in my hair behind my ear. "There, now you're perfect." I blushed slightly and Sheya curtsied gently as she turned the leave quickly. She hurried off and I sighed pushing the massive doors open to the room. The guards stood still as statues never blinking an eye at me as I entered.

The doors shut behind me as I scanned the empty room. Neither Frigga nor Loki had arrived yet and I was left to my own devices for the moment. The table was already set and the golden plates and goblets glistened in the torchlight. The food smelled amazing and my stomach growled softly as the aroma invaded my senses. I circled the table silently waiting for either of them to show. The moon was peeking through the window of the room and I made my way over to it. Night in Asgard was truly the most wonderful, beautiful things in the universe. A soft clearing of someone's throat roused me from my train of thought. I spun and was astonished to see Frigga standing at the table.

"My Queen, I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you come in." I hurried towards her and curtsied gently.

"Oh, come! Do not worry about such formalities with me." She smiled gently and tenderness seemed to emanate from her very being.

"I picked these for you." I smiled and handed her the flowers.

"How did you know these were my favorite flower?" The Queen asked mildly astonished.

"I didn't know they are your favorite, your highness." I smiled.

"These are called Dream Lilies." She smelled them gently and rang a small bell on the table. A servant came in quickly and bowed before her. She asked for him to remove the flowers that sat in the middle of the table and place the lilies in their place. The servant quickly obeyed and bowed leaving the room.

"The legend of the flowers is quite beautiful. It is said that before man came into being Sol, the sun, and Mani, the moon, sat aimlessly in the ever expanding universe. They never saw each other, but every now and then would catch the last dim embers of one another's glow. The universe grew around them. The nine realms came into being, but yet their loneliness still permeated throughout the atmosphere. One day, Mani decided that he would wait in the sky for Sol. When he did this he realized that her beauty was eclipsed and could not illuminate the universe. Mani decided to send a piece of himself to Asgard. When Mani did this, a beautiful flower bloomed even before man did. Now, when Sol sees them bloom she sees Mani's love for her even though they are destined to never set their eyes on one another's beauty. They forever symbolize a dream that cannot be. People place them under their pillows at night because it's said that anything you dream will come true." Frigga smiled and we were both so enthralled by one another's company that we failed to notice Loki enter the room.

"I always did love that story, mother." Loki said with a hint of sadness in his voice. I turned with a start still not used to his ability to sneak up on everyone. I walked over to him and bowed from the waist. Fingers gently came up beneath my chin raising me up. Our eyes met for what seemed like forever, but couldn't have been more than a few seconds. His hand fell from my chin and I glanced away from him.

"Shall we sit and dine on all these wonderful delicacies that have been prepared for us?" Loki smiled motioning toward the table. "Tyra, please have a seat next to me." He said smiling. I nodded gently and took a seat at his side.

"So, mother, have you been enjoying Tyra's company?" He asked smiling toward Frigga.

"Yes, my dear, she is wonderful company. She even brought me a bouquet of my favorite flower." She smiled motioning toward the beautiful white bouquet in the center of the table. I blushed slightly never having been one to do anything for admiration and Loki turned toward me.

"How did you know they were my mother's favorite?" He asked with a mild intensity his smile fading.

I looked at him in astonishment not knowing what he truly meant by the question. "I didn't…" was all I managed to get out before Loki seized my upper arm. I cringed slightly as he squeezed violently. I could feel Frigga tense up.

"Do not lie to your king!" He said with whispered aggression. I knew that this dinner was not merely for pleasantry anymore.

"I swear to you!" I almost pleaded and tried to pry his hand off of my arm. He grinned, an almost sickening evil grin, at my efforts.

"You swear to what?" He said leaning in close to me.

I whimpered as his fingertips caused my muscles to burn under the pressure. "I swear, my king, I did not have any knowledge of it." I didn't know why this sudden aggression about this seemingly unimportant topic. Loki was up to something, but what I didn't know.

"Good." He said simply letting go of my arm. I watched him for a moment not knowing what to expect next.

Loki adjusted himself in his seat as servants began to place delicacies on the golden plates in front of us. I suddenly wanted to retreat to my room, to solace from Loki's madness.

"Loki, my son, I forgot to tell you that one of the guards from the North Tower required your audience. Apparently, there was an issue with a new soldier. Perhaps, you could quickly check to see the issue and then we can continue this wonderful meal." Frigga said, smiling softly.

"I believe it can wait, Mother." Loki looked at her doubtfully with slight irritation in her voice.

"Well, my Lord, you are the King. It probably is nothing. Apparently, the soldier was discussing his loyalty to Thor and how he will never bow to you or something like that." Frigga declared nonchalantly as a servant placed a napkin gently in her lap.

Loki stood suddenly and the anger flashed across his face as bright as a neon sign. "I will be back shortly, mother. Tyra…" My name slithered off his tongue seductively yet dangerously. He bowed slightly and hurriedly made his way from the room. A relief flooded me suddenly as the doors shut behind him.

Frigga suddenly rose and came to sit next to me. Her face blanched as if a ghost had just appeared before her. "We must speak quickly. My lie will soon be discovered and I'm sure Loki will be less than pleased…" She took my hand gently. I stared at her in disbelief. "I must tell you who your parents were… It is dire to your survival here in Asgard."

I blanched at her sudden frankness and was deathly quiet. I was about to learn who my true parents were and fear mixed with excitement coursed through my veins.

"Come. We must go to the Great Library." Frigga took my hand and made her way quickly from the dining room. We rushed down hallway after hallway. Suddenly, we stood before two ornately carved wooden doors. The World Tree stood massively over us as Frigga pushed the door open. We hurried through and as she was shutting them she ordered the guard to tell her when Loki approached.

"Tyra, you must know your true parentage before it is too late. You hold the key…" Frigga trailed off as she approached a gigantic cabinet. Ancient texts and scrolls littered the interior of the cabinet. She dug furiously through it looking for something. She stilled and then began to pull out a single piece of paper. I remained silent as she placed the paper in my hands.

Beautifully sketched eyes of a man and woman stared back at me. They both were so beautiful that words could not describe them. I opened my mouth to ask their names when suddenly a soldier opened the door.

"My Queen, Loki is searching for you. He is coming this way as we speak." Frigga nodded as he quickly exited to stand guard once again.

"Tyra, we must continue this later. Guard this portrait with your life, my dear." I hated to crease such beauty, but I folded it quickly and stuffed it in my bodice.

Raised voices drew our attention to the door and quickly Frigga pulled me to the back of the library. She pulled a single volume out of a large index of books and the entire shelf slid open. "Take this passage all the way to the end and the exit will be near the sleeping chambers. My advice to you, my dear, pretend to be asleep as quickly as possible to avoid my son's wrath." She hugged me quickly and shoved me through and shut the shelf. I tug of sympathy pulled at my stomach knowing the wrath that she would endure, but she was not Queen because she was weak.

I turned towards the infinite darkness that was only dotted by a few lit torches every twenty feet or so. I took a deep breath and lifting my skirt I took off running as quickly as possible. It seemed I passed a thousand doors before I finally reached the end, exhausted. I dropped the hem of my ivory gown and straightened out the dress. I pushed open the door and poked my head out silently looking each way down the hall. The hallway seemed deserted and I walked out silently. As the door shut behind me, I turned to look at it. The door blended seamlessly and I smiled slyly hoping I was in the clear. I made my way hastily to Loki's chambers and pushed open the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I enjoy your comments immensely. :)<strong>_


End file.
